


A Mother's Love

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Mother’s love [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Crimson Lady when duty calls, Mother and co-owner of Dupain-Cheng bakery when Akuma’s didn’t strike. For Sabine, both jobs were full time, but she enjoyed them. As Crimson Lady, she could keep her family safe. But, when the villain Hawkmoth gets stronger and a new hero appears, Crimson Lady and Chat Noir must learn just how far they will go to keep their loved ones safe...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrinette - Relationship, Ladybug/Carapace, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, adrimouse - Relationship, angry Sabine, chatmouse - Relationship, ladybug Sabine, marichat - Relationship, motherly love - Relationship, multimouse - Relationship, reverse crush - Relationship, supportive tom - Relationship
Series: Mother’s love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810885
Comments: 52
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Sabine shook her head as she watched her daughter rush off to school. Marinette was once again late for school, a croissant in her mouth and trying to pull up her pigtails. 

“Slow down,” her mother warned only to receive a mumbled reply before the bakery door closed. Sabine chuckled, returning to checking the register before starting the morning orders. 

Marinette raced across the street, yelping when she collided with a small old man. 

“Oh no, here, let me help you.” Marinette cried out, reaching to aid the elder. “I am so clumsy, I’m sorry.” she apologized, missing the small smile on the man as he dusted himself off and gently waved a dismissed hand.

“All is good, thank you for taking the time to help an old man like me.” the elder replied, grabbing his cane before eyeing the school and her discarded bag.

“You better hurry, you are late.” he smiled, earning another yelp from Marinette before she once more hurried off to the school. The class hadn’t begun yet as she entered, the room buzzing with general talks as she sat down in an empty seat at the front. Behind her, Nino was explaining the class to an apparent new girl with auburn hair and a calculating stare. Marinette sighed as she pulled out her sketchbook. She was in the middle of designing a new weekend outfit when the teacher walked in. The class was called to order, everyone going quiet as the lessons began. Marinette felt herself zoning out already during roll call, only vaguely aware of an absent student. Who missed the first day of school anyway?

She returned to her drawing, forcing herself to stay awake as the teacher explained the year’s lesson plan. It was another year like the one before, she ignored the looks of the boys who crushed on her, and the glares of the girls who bullied her. 

“What’s this?” Chloe suddenly announced, yanking something off Ivan’s table. Kim stood beside her laughing as Chloe crumbled the paper and tossed it disgusted over her shoulder.

“As if someone would date a monster like you.” Chloe laughed. Marinette realized it was now lunch, but the class attention was now on the mayor’s daughter. Maybe she could sneak out undisturbed, with all eyes on the blond, Marinette slipped out, heading for the bakery. 

Sabine smiled as her daughter entered the home, greeting her with a fresh plate of cookies. 

“How was the first half of school?” Sabine asked as Marinette took a seat beside her as her mother took orders.

“Quiet,” Marinette replied.

~************~

Adrien Agreste dreamed of being normal, of attending a school like normal. He was so close, today was the first official day of school, so far no one had come to stop him. He saw the steps, noticed a pigtailed girl running into the building. He knew he was late, but sneaking out of the house had been tricky. If he could get inside, he was safe. 

An old man falling and losing his cane distracted him, no one was stopping to help him. Adrien walked over, leaning down to help with a warm smile.

“Here you go, are you alright?” he asked as the elder man smiled and stood up. Adrien handed him his cane as the old man dusted off his knees.  
“Thank you so much, I apologize, I’ve made you late.” the man said taking his cane as Adrien noticed his bodyguard and father’s assistant approach him. Adrien shook his head.

“It’s alright, as long as you are alright,” Adrien replied as Nathalie touched his shoulder.

“Let’s go, Adrien, your father would like to speak with you,” she said. Adrien nodded his head as he allowed his bodyguard to lead him back to the car at the base of the school stairs. The ride was in silence as they drove back, back to the home that was more like a prison to him since his mother’s death. 

~*******~

Marinette jumped from her desk at the loud crash followed by screams outside her window. Looking around, she saw the huge rock monster. 

“This can not be real!” she commented, rushing to leave the room, only to notice a box suddenly on the table she had just occupied. Her curiosity grew as she reached out to open it. As a sirens call, her focus was only on the box. 

“Hello, my name is Tikki, kwami of creation. You must be my new Ladybug.” Tikki commented. Marinette screamed, falling back and scrambling away from the small buglike creature.

“That thing out there is called an Akuma, and you must become Ladybug to defeat it.” Tikki continued. Marinette shook her head, become a bug? Nu-uh, no way! 

“Sorry, you have the wrong person.” she yelped, closing the box and making the kwami disappear. This was a dream, it wasn’t real. She tossed the small box behind her computer before grabbing her things and heading back towards the school. None of this was real, monsters were not real.

Adrien couldn’t keep the smile off his face. As his kwami tried to explain things to him, Adrien only heard ‘Claws Out’ before repeating the phrase and becoming a leather-clad black cat standing in the center of his room where plain Adrien had just stood. 

“Too cool,” he beamed before leaping out of his window. The freedom of Paris, the wind in his blond locks, free of their hairspray prison. His tail flicked with happiness as he located a nice rooftop, dropping his baton down to make an extension across the rooftops connecting them. Whistling, he balanced along the beam, enjoying his new power. 

Sabine sighed as she climbed the stairs, Marinette never cleaned up after herself sometimes. Always in a rush. Maybe she should meditate more with her daughter. Opening the trap door that led to Marinette’s attic bedroom, her small smile became a frown. Fabric and clothes were tossed everywhere, it was like chaos had erupted in only an hour. 

“What have you done?” Sabine sighed as she began to pick up the strayed clothes. More crashes and destruction could be heard outside making Sabine shudder. Never in her life had she witnessed such horror. Thankfully, it seemed to be directed towards downtown and away from her family. She turned to clean the computer desk, shaking her head at the crumpled papers holding messed up sketches before her hand found the small box. 

“Hmm, a gift from an admirer?” Sabine wondered, opening the box before dropping it, shielding her eyes from the bright light that followed. 

“Oh Marinette, thank goodness you returned!” Tikki chirped, only to freeze at Sabine. Marinette had refused the power, declined to be chosen.

“Who, What, are you?” Sabine asked quietly, stunned yet curious. How did this thing know her daughter? Tikki once more went through her introduction, this time more defeated as Sabine nodded her head. Whoever left these earrings here, was in her opinion, very dumb. Who gave children magic powers without explanation? No wonder there were monsters outside.

“To fix this, I just need to become Ladybug?” Sabine asked quietly. Tikki nodded stunned as she finished her instructions. Sabine easily placed the earrings in her ears before saying the incantation to become Ladybug, jumping into the Paris skyline and rushing to the fight, maybe if she finished this, her daughter and family would be safe. 

“Hey, you must be the partner my kwami told me about.” a leather-clad cat boy smiled at her as he appeared at her side. His smile was wide. He was young, so young. Too young.

“The name is Crimson Lady,” she refused the name Ladybug, it just didn’t feel right to her.

“Chat Noir at your service,” Chat grinned. He was such a child, it pained Sabine to know she was going into such a dangerous situation with a boy as a partner. If it were Tom or someone older, then maybe, but this child was a kid her own daughter’s age. Surely if his parents knew, they too would be just as upset. 

“There,” Crimson said, her eyes locking on the giant rock monster that was now inside of a soccer stadium. 

“Then what are we waiting fur? Let’s rock!” Chat beamed as he launched forward. Sabine watched in horror as the monster easily hit away her partner sending him across the sky. Sabine returned her eyes to the monster, trying to discover what she had to do to defeat him. Chat was back at her side, shaking his head.

“Are you alright?” Crimson Lady asked, quickly moving to check him over, fretting over him as she usually did Marinette. Chat’s eyes widened at the attention before the roar of the monster drew their attention. 

“Do you see anything we can destroy to make the monster go away?” Crimson Lady asked. Chat shook his head, still stunned by the motherly fretting he received. 

“Mylene!” the sound of Marinette’s voice drew Crimson Lady’s attention as a young girl rushed past them. The monster picked her up, trapping her in its clutches. 

“It’s the note, destroy that.” an auburn-haired girl called out to the heroes.

“Got it, now get out of here, it’s dangerous,” Chat called back, worry in his tone. Marinette looked ready to run, but she wasn’t going without her friends, her mother knew her too well. Sabine located the note her daughter’s friend mentioned. 

“Chat, his left fist.” Crimson Lady ordered making the cat nod and rush forward, his hand crackling with dark energy. 

A black butterfly went into the sky, Crimson Lady acting on instinct as she cleansed the butterfly as Tikki had told before.

“You think you will win? Give me the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous and this will all end.” a voice ordered, millions of butterflies forming the face of a masked man.

“I am Hawkmoth, and I will keep sending my Akuma until you give me what I want,” Hawkmoth ordered. Sabine stepped forward, her eyes hard.

“We will never submit to the orders of a terrorist,” Crimson Lady snarled, “Crimson Lady and Chat Noir will protect the citizens from you! Miraculous Ladybug!” a hoard of ladybugs zipped across Paris, fixing and healing everything as people cheered and the masked butterfly disappeared. 

“I’m glad to be your partner my Lady,” Chat smiled before beeping made them both pause.

“Until next time,” with that, Chat offered a two-finger salute and left. Sabine turned, only to pause as Marinette and her friends stood expectantly.

“Names Alya, so are you the new heroes?” Alya asked. 

~*******~

Marinette sighed as she sat at her desk, the room buzzing with yesterday’s appearance of a supervillain and heroes. 

“Adrikins, I’m so glad you finally got to come. I knew daddy would talk sense into your father.” Chloe beamed as she dragged a blond boy into the room. Marinette sighed, yet another rich snob. She contained an eye roll as he sat beside her, Chloe demanding he sit beside her.

“You have Sabrina Chlo, I’ll sit here.” he smiled before turning to Marinette.

“Hi, I’m Adrien, Adrien Agreste.” he introduced. Marinette nodded and introduced herself before the teacher came in. it was raining again by the time lunch came around, Adrien was at the head of the steps looking out dismayed making Marinette sigh.

“Here,” she said offering her umbrella, the pink and black cat umbrella held out to him. Adrien blinked before smiling and reaching out, their fingers touching just as lightning cracked above them, thunder shuddered the earth before Marinette tripped forward. Adrien chuckled as he caught her, making her crack her own smile.

“See you tomorrow Adrien,” she commented before rushing from under the safety of the umbrella into the drenching rain and towards the bakery. Adrien stood stunned as he held the new umbrella. Her blue eyes had been so striking, best yet, she hadn’t treated him as a celebrity. To her, he was Adrien, just Adrien...


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine watched the footage from the fight just earlier today. Uploaded to some new blog called the Ladylog. Her superhero outfit resembled a traditional Chinese attire. A Long Sleeve red and black shirt resembling her normal shirt, and matching long pants. Her fingers touched the earrings. 

“He’s so young, who wanted to give such power to kids? There is a villain who isn’t afraid to kill, and yet, kids were supposed to defeat him?

“Sabine, you are biting your lip again,” Tikki said, a cookie tucked between her paws. Sabine smiled, turning off the computer.

“You did a great job, you will be a great Ladybug,” Tikki beamed. 

“Why was my daughter chosen?” Sabine asked, the question biting the tip of her tongue until it had to be released. Tikki hesitated, thinking of what to say. Sabine narrowed her eyes, Tom would be out of the shower soon, her daughter was upstairs, they were alone. 

“Tikki,” Sabine called, her voice stern as if chastising a small child. The kwami sighed again before focusing on her cookie. 

“She matched the powers sought in for Ladybugs, she was also young and healthy,” Tikki explained. Sabine stood up, her eyes blazing.

“That was the only reason? My child could be facing death, sneaking out at odd hours, because she’s young and healthy?” Sabine snarled, her voice rising.

“Sabine?” Tom asked as he entered the bedroom. His face held confusion as he moved to gently hold his wife’s shoulders. Sabine relaxed into the hold.

“Did you get new earrings?” Tom asked, the tip of his finger gently rubbing the onyx orbs. Sabine hummed, laying her head against his chest as he held her. Tikki said they had to be secret, but the idea of keeping such a secret, fighting for her life, was not something she wanted to keep from her husband. 

Sabine pulled away, moving to her laptop. 

“Sit down Tom, we need to talk,” she said sitting on the bed, laptop on the bedsheets. Tikki watched from her hiding place with sad eyes. 

“The hero, Crimson Lady,” Sabine began, “she is me. We don’t keep secrets, we protect Marinette together. If something happens, I want you to know, not hear a lie.” Sabine continued. Tom nodded, his eyes sad and worried. She placed a hand on his arm.

“I’m scared too, but my partner, Chat Noir, he’s a child, like Marinette, if I leave, who will keep him safe?” Sabine asked with a smile, knowing her husband’s weakness for helping others. He caressed her cheek, placing his forehead against hers.

“I support you, I don’t like this, but I support you,” he whispered. She didn’t dare tell him the earrings had meant to be Marinette’s. That was a conversation for later. 

The next morning, Sabine once more was at the front of the bakery getting the first customer, when Marinette raced down, her hair down and but the top half pulled up. 

“What’s the rush, you're not late?” Sabine asked looking over as Marinette grabbed a bag of pastries. Marinette smiled before shrugging her shoulders.

“I want to be early today. Please, make sure grandpa gets to the school on time, please. I can’t wait for him to explain the old ways of Paris.” Marinette beamed. Sabine laughed before shaking her head.

“Your father is bringing him before we go for our order. Again, sorry we can’t be at parents’ day this year.” Sabine commented. Marinette shook her head.

“It’s fine, they moved the day up a few months because Mr. Damocles decided he wanted the parents to know the school or something like that.” her eyes went to the clock and she yelped.

“Sorry mom, got to go.” with that, Marinette was out the door. 

“She has grown so much,” Nadia chuckled as Sabine smiled. Marinette was a normal girl, she didn’t need the stress of saving Paris on top of becoming a woman. 

~~~~~~

Adrien climbed the steps, greeting Nino and Alya as they waited for the fourth member of their small squad to appear.

“She said she would bring goodies,” Alya said searching the approaching students. 

“When you say goodies?” Adrien asked, stomach rumbling at the idea of one of her families baked goods. He watched tv, he had seen the interviews done at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

“What she means, is I brought breakfast.” Marinette beamed, handing the bag to Adrien. His mouth watered as he opened it and was assaulted by the smell of warm fresh pastry. 

“Dude, share,” Nino said as he tried to pull the bag from Adrien’s hand. Alya smiled as she and Marinette watched them fight over the pastries. 

“Wow, either he really never eats, or your parent’s food is really good,” Alya commented. Marinette blushed before looking down.

“Its actually my own baking this time,” she replied quietly as they headed inside. 

“Really?” Alya said surprised as they sat down in the class. Marinette nodded as Adrien entered empty-handed. Nino now held the bag, passing Alya one of the treats. 

“Marinette is a great cook,” Nino explained as if he had never left the conversation. Adrien pouted beside her, reminding her of a beaten kitten. Marinette giggled before looking around.

“Is anyone coming for parents day Adrien?” she asked, her voice low and careful. Adrien shook his head, he had asked, but of course, no one could or would come. Marinette sighed before turning to the front as her grandfather entered the room. She couldn’t help smiling as he mumbled about changes and how things were done.

“Who’s the old guy?” Chloe barked, her eyes holding disgust. Marinette ignored her, rushing to his side to greet him. 

“So much has changed, this simply isn’t how things are done.” He muttered as Marinette introduced him to her friends. Adrien smiled as he watched Marinette and her grandfather interact. The teacher entered, calling to order everyone as the parents went to line up at the back wall. 

“Alright class, since our parents are here today, why don’t we start? Mayor Bourgeois?” Bustier asked. The mayor smiled as he walked to the front of the class, his daughter at his side chin held high.

Adrien wasn’t listening as he glanced to the side, Marinette was leaning on her fist, listening with perked interest as the mayor discussed town improvements.

“And why not keep things as they were? Like the old days?” Marinette’s grandfather suddenly commented, his eyes narrowed and arms crossed. 

“Oh no,” Marinette whispered, sitting up straighter as worry covered her blue eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think dad will behave himself today?” Tom asked as he opened the door for his wife. Sabine smiled as she entered the truck cab, Tikki in the cup holder quietly chewing on a cookie.

“Let’s hope, you know how he gets with any new changes.” Sabine sighed. 

“Is he really that bad?” Tikki asked. Tom laughed before starting the van.

“My father doesn’t do well with change, it took him years to finally get over mine and Sabine’s marriage,” Tom explained to the small kwami. Tikki made a face before thinking.

“But, human mating is such a wonderful thing, you join together to form a whole, right?” Tikki asked. Tom and Sabine blushed at the kwami’s explanation. Was she describing sex or marriage? And this was supposed to be her daughter’s kwami? No, just thinking of the bad information and half-truths a young teenage girl could get twisted or mistaken. They were halfway home when a loud crash and a plume of smoke from the school caught their eyes.

“Marinette!” they cried. Tom looked over at Sabine before nodding to an alley.

“Go save her dear,” he smiled parking the car off to the side as Sabine rushed out.

By the time she had arrived on the scene, Chat was already there, his baton out as he distracted the Akuma away from Marinette and Alya.

What’s going on?” Crimson Lady asked. Chat never took his eyes off the Akuma. He got angry at the mayor, his granddaughter tried to calm him down but now he’s well, he is calling himself the old-timer.” Chat explained. Sabine nodded, so this was Ronald. 

“What is his power?” she continued, using her yo-yo to keep Ronald’s hands apart. 

“Turns things back into how they were before.” Chat explained. Sabine sighed, no way did she need to know the extent of that particular power. 

~~~~~~~~

The defeat of Old-Time had nearly killed her. Chat had sacrificed himself by launching himself in front of Marinette, now, Crimson Lady was on a roof waiting for him to return after charging his kwami. 

“Hey,” he greeted, walking over to stand beside her. Crimson frowned, her arms crossed as Chat wilted under her gaze.

“Thank you for protecting those girls, but you could have done so without getting hurt by the Akuma.” Crimson began. Chat bristled, annoyance she saw in many teenagers.

“It was me or her, I’m sure you would have done the same.” Chat replied. Crimson frowned, shaking her head. 

“I would have found another way, I was working on another way,” she stated. Chat stood straighter, his eyes burning with the intensity she saw in all teenagers. The two glared at one another for a moment, before a soft rumble of Chat’s stomach made them pause.

“You haven’t eaten?” Crimson asked, going into mother mode. Chat’s tail flicked as his ears laid against his head. Crimson sighed as she shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Go home and eat, the school should be canceled by now,” she said calmly, watching as he debated arguing before nodding his head and rushing away. Sabine entered the bakery twenty minutes later to find Marinette ranting to her father about Chat’s sacrifice. 

“I could have handled it, he didn’t have to do that,” Marinette growled crossing her arms. Sabine sighed as she walked behind the counter.

“Crimson Lady’s powers would have reversed any damage, he shouldn’t have been so dumb.” Marinette continued to chastise. Sabine heard the quiver in her voice, saw the worry in her eyes as her daughter continued to mumble about a dumb cat as she pushed herself away from the counter and up the stairs. Tom chuckled before turning to his wife. The bakery was closed still, the fight too close for comfort. 

“I wonder about that boy's home life.” Sabine sighed, taking a seat. Tom walked behind her, gently massaging her shoulders. She had known him for only a few days, but he seemed so eager to place his life on the line, to be out as if he were caged and cared little for his life. And he was so skinny. His suit hid nothing, and she could see and feel his ribs when they were required to be close. 

“Just gain his trust Sabine, he’s a cat, they take time to tame.” Tom smiled. 

~~~~~~~~

Adrien laid on his bed with eyes closed, his iPod playing Beethoven’s fifth. 

“Plagg, her touch was electrifying, and she’s so brave,” Adrien whispered as his Kwami floated over his head. “And she didn’t treat me as a celebrity, it’s amazing.” He gushed. Plagg rolled his eyes before downing his cheese. 

“Kid, she gave you an umbrella, it’s no big deal.” The kwami sighed. Adrien opened his eyes, sitting up and looking at the pink and black cat umbrella next to his door. 

“You don't understand,” Adrien replied with a shake of his head. 

“You’re right, so why ask my help?” Plagg asked. Adrien glared before shaking his head. He stood up, twirling around with a small smile. His fingers brushed against the spines of his manga collection. They all held the same instructions on how to woo a woman. Be it the princely type, or the bad boy type. He was eager to try them on his princess. 

He paused. His Princess? He had a name for her already? Plagg watched his chosen with a small smile. He had seen from his small time with the boy, that his father, this family, was not exactly right. 

“I almost lost her today,” he sighed forcing back Plagg’s attention. Adrien was looking at a page from one of his books, a far off look to his gaze. Plagg floated over, the girl was draped in the main guy’s arms, her eyes closed.

“I almost didn’t save her,” Adrien growled.

“Crimson Lady would have fixed things,” Plagg whispered. Adrien shook his head. She would have fixed the damage, yes, but, he couldn’t change what he had seen. Or, in this case, would have seen. 

“Look, if you like this girl, then go ask her out!” Plagg ordered. This is why he delt with cheese, less work. Adrien closed his book, a look of defeat on his face.

“I can’t,” he whispered, Plagg didn’t have to wait before the why was explained.

“Father would never approve once he found out.”


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien jumped across the roofs, he had to escape his home. Another day ignored by his father, another long day of posing for a camera, he hated it. He paused atop the Notre Dame, catching his breath as he looked around. His cat eyes focused on the balcony of the pastry shop Marinette lived above. She was on her roof with a book as her lights twinkled above her head. 

He debated jumping over, introducing himself as Chat, but, he paused. He couldn’t bother Marinette. He was a superhero, he couldn’t involve a civilian. 

“Why are you out so late on a school night?” Crimson Lady asked landing beside him and walking over to him. Chat felt his ears press to the top of his head, did he dare tell her about his day? Would she listen or care?

“What about our identities?” he asked. Crimson Lady smiled as she took a seat and patted beside her. Chat took a seat, his tail curling around his waist as his eyes focused back on Marinette. Crimson Lady followed his gaze with a small chuckle. 

“You never answered my question,” Crimson said. A soft sigh left his lips as he played with his tail. 

“I don’t want to go back home. My rooms a cage, and I’d rather be out here. Beside’s, no one is home but my bodyguard.” he admitted. Crimson Lady frowned at the news before standing back up and dusting her hands together, the soft clapping sound echoing on the rooftop.

“Make me a promise,” she suddenly said placing her hands on her hips. Chat looked up, confusion in his eyes.

“Go see her, talk with her. I’ve seen that look you are giving her. My own husband gave that look to me, he still does.” Crimson Lady said walking closer and hugging him. Chat froze, his tail and ears bolting straight up as Crimson Lady hugged him tighter.

“Relax, haven’t you ever had a hug before?” she mused, holding back her heartache at the possibility that he hadn’t had a hug. His parents had just left him alone at home.

“I’m a hero, I can’t involve her in my life.” Chat replied, relaxing in Crimson Lady’s arms. He hadn’t felt this warmth since his mother left. Crimson gently brushed his golden locks with her fingers before grabbing her yo-yo. 

“Chat, you are young, don’t let the mask stop you from pursuing things,” Crimson said before launching herself off the roof and out of sight. Chat watched her leave before sitting back down. Marinette had moved from her seat to fiddling with the lights over her awning. His feet moved forward before he stopped himself. He shook his head, Crimson was right, he shouldn’t avoid love just because of worry, but he also couldn’t be around her in the mask. 

“Her and Adrien are friends,” he whispered before heading home. Starting tomorrow, he would try to woo Marinette Dupain-Cheng, until then, he had some studying to do via anime...

Marinette moaned as she repeatedly thudded her head against the desk. Alya was gently patting her back as Nino waved a greeting at Adrien.

“She’s all you're’s sunshine,” Alya said returning to the desk behind them. Adrien looked down at Marinette and frowned. She looked tired, no exhausted. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, her hair was down but clearly weakly brushed. 

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked, his voice low as Marinette looked over at him. His heart clenched at how small and tired she truly was. 

“Late night inspiration.” she yawned, both looked up as a shadow appeared before them. Nathaniel was looking down, rubbing the toe of his foot against the floor in nerves. Adrien blinked confused as Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak, only for Chloe to shove him away and lean forward.

“Adrikins, will you come over and help me with my homework tonight?” she asked in a high voice that made him inwardly flinch. 

“Sorry Chloe, father want’s me to home for a new design he wants me to try,” Adrien admitted. Chloe looked over at Marinette, the girl was once more almost asleep.

“Geez Dupain-Cheng, you look like something a cat puked up.” the heiress growled appalled. Marinette glared as Adrien stood up.

“Enough Chloe, sit down.” he snapped, his words harsher than he meant. Chloe was his friend, but, her words were harsh, and what kind of hero didn’t save and protect outside of the mask as well? Chloe frowned and crossed her arms, taking a moment before marching to her seat. 

“You didn’t have to do that, but thanks,” Marinette whispered, humming when Alya handed her a note. Adrien glanced over curious as she opened it. A well-drawn picture of Marinette in a maid costume held up a sign with a short pun.

‘U R maid for me’

“It’s from Nathaniel?” Marinette whispered, glancing back. Adrien ignored the teacher as his mind raced. Would Marinette take his offer of dating? Was he too late? His heart hammered, his attention diverted so he missed the announcement until everyone’s eyes were on him and hands clapping.

“Um, what?” he asked with a slight stutter.

“Your father is hosting a hat competition,” Marinette explained calmly. Well, that was new and not run by him. Totally normal.

“Cool,” he replied holding his fake smile as Marinette laid her head down again. 

“Mari will win, I don’t see why we even have to compete,” Alix announced earning agreements from the room.

“Please, none of you have seen my designs yet.” Chloe huffed. Adrien choked back a laugh before speaking.

“Chloe, the only thing you have ever designed is a headache.” this earned the laughter of the class as the teacher and principal called to order again. This time, Adrien paid more attention, taking extra notes for the sleeping Marinette beside him. He had texted Nino all night and binge-watched Ouran, trying to figure out the perfect way to get Marinette to like him. By lunch, Adrien was ready for phase one. Sadly, his chance was gone before it began as Marinette headed home. 

“I’m worried about her, she’s been so tired all day,” Alya said. 

“I hope she isn’t sick,” Nino added. None of them noticing the Akuma heading towards the bakery.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette yawned again as she climbed up to her bed. Last night had been one of inspiration, she couldn’t sleep. She was paying for that now. 

“Hello, Marinette,” she stopped, looking up at her bed as an Akuma laid where she wished to be. His features were slightly twisted to look like a French artist, but she could tell by his voice, his actions, this was Nathaniel.

“What happened to you?” she whispered, worry filling her. Nathaniel smiled, moving closer to her. 

“I was given strength, the power to obtain what I wanted without the fear of being stopped,” Nathaniel explained. Marinette held her place, crossing her arms. 

“This isn’t true strength, Nathaniel, please, tell me what you want.” She pleaded. He cupped the side of her face in his hand, leaning closer so their lips were inches apart. 

“I need to know. I have to know if this is love or admiration.” He whispered, closing his eyes to kiss her when the trap door opened and her mother's voice made him jump away. 

“Marinette?” Sabine noticed Nathaniel and held her broom tighter. Marinette felt Nathaniel straighten, his eyes hardening. 

“Here,” he handed her a note before leaving out her roof. Sabine walked forward, wordlessly asking to see the letter. Marinette handed it over, glancing at the message before her mother could take it away. 

“Absolutely not,” Sabine ordered crumbling the paper. 

“It’s his birthday, he just wants me to come,” Marinette said, honestly curious about his words. What had he meant by infatuation or love? Sabine eyed her daughter surprised. 

“Marinette, he is an Akuma! Let Crimson Lady and Chat Noir handle this.” Sabine instructed. Marinette sighed, all exhaustion gone, before remembering events from earlier. 

“Oh no, Chloé!” She yelped, turning to look at her mother. 

“What about her?” Sabine asked. 

“She insulted Nathaniel earlier, he may go after her,” Marinette said, her phone already in her hand as she warned the Ladyblog. 

Sabine pursed her lips before nodding her head. 

“Stay here, and do not leave,” Sabine instructed. Marinette nodded her head and watched her mother leave. Once she was sure the older woman was gone, she began to gather her things to sneak out. She wouldn’t forgive herself for letting Chloe, or anyone gets hurt if she could prevent it. She climbed onto her balcony, keeping her eyes peeled for trouble as she climbed down to the streets and up towards the metro. She would stay hidden until it was time to meet with Nathaniel. 

Chat leaped out towards the bakery. He had seen the warning Marinette had placed out. Surely she wouldn’t actually go to the Akuma, right? 

“Chat, there you are, we need to find Chloe,” Crimson Lady said as she landed in front of him. Chat was going to ask why, when he spotted Marinette sneaking from her home. 

“You protect Chloe, I’ll go make sure he doesn’t bother Marinette again. He may get angry when she doesn’t show for his little date.” Chat worried, happy when Crimson Lady nodded. He was a little surprised when she gave him a short hug and a ruffle of his hair. 

“Be careful,” she said before heading inside. Chat took a deep breath, still not used to such motherly attention. He took to the roof’s keeping up with Marinette easily as she hid in the shadows. He wasn’t sure of her plan, but he didn’t like it. Marinette was brave, a heart of gold, and he reminded her of Crimson Lady, but younger. 

“I know you are there,” Marinette said, pausing near the mouth of a new alley. Chat sighed before leaping down before her. Marinette’s arms were crossed, her eyes set with determination. 

“I won’t stop. If I can help keep the Akuma distracted from going after Chloe, then so be it,” she explained before Chat could ask. Marinette shifted under his green gaze, her eyes falling to the ground. 

“Are you going to take me home now?” she asked, her voice defeated. Chat placed a clawed hand to his forehead, Crimson Lady would hate him. He would be reprimanded. But, he endured that same treatment at home. What was the difference? 

“No, if you think you can help, and this Akuma is targeting you, then maybe you can help.” Chat said offering out his hand. Marinette hesitated, if Alya caught this on her blog, her mother would know she disobeyed. Though, by now, her mother probably knew already. Her hand folded neatly in his as he pulled her to his chest before vaulting them into the air.

“Absolutely not,” Crimson Lady snapped hands on her hips and glaring at both teens before her. Marinette bristled.

“Why not? Nathaniel won’t hurt me, I can get close, I can make him give up his Akuma without a fight,” she said.

“And what if he turns against you?” Crimson Lady asked, “You will be at risk  _ and _ a distraction for us. I will not let a civilian get hurt, let alone a  _ child _ . Chat, how dare you go with this.” 

Chat wilted under Crimson Lady’s glare, her anger making him sulk into himself.  _ This _ was worse than anything his father could do or say. Marinette crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed.

“I can take care of myself, he’s my friend.” she snapped. Crimson Lady stepped forward, matching the smaller girl. Chat’s ears flattened as he held his tail in nerves. They were so similar like this. Girls were scary. 

“This is  _ our _ job, go home Marinette.” Crimson ordered, “Chat, take her home.” Chat stepped forward to do just as he was told before Marinette was gone in an instant.

“Looking for her?” Nathaniel was a few feet to their left, his arm around Marinette, a chain around her neck like a collar. Chat growled as he moved forward, but Crimson Lady held him back. Her own eyes held fear. 

“He may hurt her, let’s approach this calmly,” Crimson warned. Chat was reluctant to return to his partner’s side.

“Let her go,” Crimson said, waiting and watching. Marinette struggled, only to yelp as she was pulled closer by her chain. Nathaniel gave the heroes a bored look before hugging Marinette to his side and disappearing with a flick of his pen. 

“Damnit,” Chat snarled, pacing in agitation. “I shouldn’t have brought her, you were right.” he hissed, his claws tugging at his hair. Crimson looked around before her eyes landed on Chat’s weapon.

“We need a birds-eye view.” she smiled walking forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette frowned as she looked around for a way to escape. Nathaniel was sitting beside her box, drawing under the light of the moon. Marinette’s frown deepened as she once more tried to push through the see through blue cage she was now in. 

“Stop struggling, I don’t want to hurt you.” Nathaniel warned. Marinette pouted before reclaiming her seat. She continued to watch him draw before curiosity took hold. 

“What now? Apparently I’m not needed.” She said, lifting her chain and letting it jingle for emphasis. Nathaniel looked over before smiling. 

“You will help me get Crimson Lady and Chat Noir’s miraculous jewels.” The artist akuma ordered. Marinette shook her head. 

“You realise I won’t do that.” She said crossing her arms. Nathaniel glared, standing up and lifting his pen to draw, when the end of Chat’s baton hit between her and the akuma. 

“You will be getting nothing,” Crimson Lady stated. 

“Hand over the lady,” Chat said, jumping closer until he was falling into the glass box with her. He made an attempt to break Marinette’s chain around her neck as Crimson Lady fought the akuma. 

“Are you alright?” Chat asked as his claws worked the chain, cutting it easily. Marinette rubbed her throat with a shrug. 

“I will be,” she said as she hugged the cat hero to allow him to help them out. He extended his baton to take them up, but found it impossible when they noticed the top he came in on, now closed up. 

“Crap,” he hissed as Marinette relaxed her hold. 

“Agreed,” she said looking at the fight outside. Chat looked around for an exit, when he heard Marinette panic. Looking over, he frowned. 

“What?” He asked, following as she pointed to a corner where water from the river they sat on began filling up the boat. Crimson and the akuma gone. 

“Can you swim?” Chat asked, earning her glare. He nodded before holding up his hand. 

“Stand back,” he ordered, calling his cataclysm. Marinette knew once he used this power, he would need to recharge, Alya had explained it all in her blog.

The barrier cracked under his touch, small lines splintering out before the glass shattering. Marinette clapped as he lifted her into his arms. The water was at her hip, their escape narrow as he launched them to a nearby roof. 

“Go home and be safe,” he ordered, already heading to hide and recharge. Marinette looked at the fire escape she was expected to go down. 

“The akuma is in his pen,” she said before going down, pausing again and taking a breath. 

“And, thanks for saving me.” She was blushing, glad his couldn’t see her. 

Chat listened to her leave as Plagg ate his cheese. He would have to check on her later, make sure she was alright. 

“I’m ready when you are kid,” The kwami announced, making Adrien nod and call his transformation. Crimson Lady was holding her own when Chat appeared. 

“The akuma is in his pen according to Marinette.” Chat said as he walked up beside the older woman. Crimson Lady nodded, calling on her charm. 

“We need it dark,” she said holding up a slingshot. Chat grinned as he flexed his fingers. 

“Awaiting your instructions,” he beamed. Nathaniel glared at them as Crimson Lady worked on making the room dark. Chat made an attack, when he yelped as he was impaled by flying swords. Crimson Lady called his name, her voice filled with fear. 

By the time Chat woke, Crimson Lady had finished and was now holding him against her chest, crying and cuddling him. He was tense at first, but soon relaxed as she petted his hair. 

“You dumb cat child, do not ever do that again.” Crimson Lady ordered, kissing his forehead. Chat blushed before standing up. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, but I have to check on Marinette.” He said stretching and feeling a little stiff. Death was a bummer. Crimson Lady nodded, a smile on her lips. 

“You do that son,” she said, “I’ll take care of things here.”

Chat leaped towards the bakery, smiling when he saw her light. He landed at her window, knocking and waiting. He wasn’t surprised by her tentative approach. An akuma had done this very thing earlier today. 

“Chat?” Marinette asked, opening her window for the hero. Chat bowed in greeting, smiling as he allowed Marinette room to stand beside him. 

“I wanted to make sure you were really alright, I couldn’t really do a good job of it earlier.” He explained. Marinette smiled at the concern before looking out over Paris. 

“I’m really fine, being kidnapped by an akuma is normal now right?” She said, making Chat frown. He could tell from her voice, her stance, that she was a little traumatized. He leaned on the railing as well, crossing his ankles as they stood side by side. 

“I’m so sorry, I wish it wasn’t normal. It shouldn’t be normal.” He said quietly. Marinette nodded but said nothing. Chat sighed heavily before pushing himself back. 

“Sleep Marinette, I’m so sorry about today.” He whispered, trying to work the courage to leave. Marinette shifted before reaching out to grab his tail. Both were silent, waiting for the other to speak. Chat broke first. 

“Is there something else?” He asked. Her blush was cute, and her hair was down and framing her face. Blue eyes sparkled averting his own eyes. 

“Please stay,” she whispered. Chat raised a brow before slowly nodding his head. He could understand why she was scared. She had been taken by and akuma, nearly killed. It would scare anyone. It scared him. 

The two entered her room, Marinette laying on her bed as Chat laid beside her. 

“Is this alright?” He asked quietly. Marinette turned so she was facing him and nodded. He wasn’t going to admit how his heart raced and his face heated as she curled against him. 

He had seen her be brave, he was seeing her bravery become fear. It made his admiration for her grow. Marinette was different from other girls he knew. She was brave, she was stubborn, and she saw him for him. She cared for others. Even her enemies. Making sure she was asleep, he kissed the top of her head, his heart pounding more before silently and softly leaving the home for his own cold home.


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson Lady was waiting on the rooftop across from the bakery. Chat paused, his ears back and tail whipping about behind him.

“Are you alright?” She asked, her motherly tone drawing a flash of emotion from him before he hid it well. She stepped forward, hugging him. Chat melted into the hug, allowing his own fear to bleed out. 

“It’s okay, I’m so sorry. You are only a child. This isn’t fair to you.” Crimson whispered. Chat shook his head, claws clinging to her suit as he selfishly refused to end the warm embrace. 

“I’m used to being unfair,” he whispered back. Crimson sighed, she didn’t doubt it. He was skinny, he was a child who acted so formal yet impulsively. 

“Chat, civilian, hero, you come to the bakery whenever you are scared or need something emotional or not,” Crimson ordered, petting his hair before releasing the hug. Chat’s eyes glistened with tears. Before her, was a child scared and frightened. A child who couldn’t run to his parents for help. 

She cupped his face and offered a comforting smile. 

“It will be okay, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She told him before allowing him to leap away. Crimson waited a few more minutes before dropping to the street and releasing her transformation and heading inside where Tom was waiting with warm tea and fresh cookies. 

“Long day?” He asked as his wife sat beside him. Sabine sipped her drink before feeling Tom rub her shoulders. 

“Is he alright?” Tom asked, both knew Marinette was safe in bed, but Sabine still shivered. An Akuma had entered her home, her daughter had almost been hurt. 

“Chat is a child, he’s scared. And he is way too skinny.” Sabine said, spilling all her concerns to share with her husband. “I have you to talk with, someone who shares my knowledge age-wise, he has no one.” She explained. Tom hummed, thinking for a moment before sitting back beside her. 

“Are you going to tell him who you are?” He asked her. Tikki chose this moment to fly up, her eyes narrowed. 

“No, absolutely not! It’s bad enough that Tom knows, no one else can know. It’s too dangerous.” Tikki squeaked. Sabine narrowed her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, forgive me, but I’m more concerned for the child than for the safety of our identities. I would think both of us knew would be better than if something happened and we didn’t.” The mother stated. Tikki shook her head before grabbing a cookie. 

“The master won’t allow it.” She whispered. 

“I already decided I agree with nothing this master says,” Sabine said. Tikki sighed as she finished her treat. “I would like to meet this master,” she continued, her eyes narrowed. 

“You can’t, not yet.” Tikki hurried, flying in the air. Sabine was going to ask more, but Tom stopped her.

“Argue tomorrow, it’s late and we have work in the morning.” he reminded his wife.

Adrien sighed with relief the next morning as he entered the class to find Marinette. Alya was talking with her, no doubt about the blog. 

“Dude, Alya keeps begging Mari for an interview, I think the poor girl is about to break,” Nino whispered. Adrien turned to Marinette, she was slightly pale and Nathaniel matched her color, both under Alya’s investigative glare. He didn’t know how to help her. He wasn’t Chat Noir now, he was just Adrien, and Adrien, despite all the money his family had, was powerless.

“Marinette, you and Nathaniel were there, you two are the best to tell the blog about the Akuma!” Alya whined, begging them for a scoop. Marinette was close to another panic attack, and Nathaniel was no better. Adrien narrowed his eyes, he was a hero, in and out of the mask. 

“Alya, leave them alone. It was traumatizing enough without you getting involved opening fresh wounds.” the blond said, his voice stern, similar to his father’s own growled orders. He was now center of attention, all eyes on him, and his sudden outburst of anger. 

Marinette was looking up at him, shaking and on the verge of tears. He wanted to reach down and hold her. To pull her close and let his purrs comfort her. 

“T-thank you,” Nathaniel replied, breaking the tense silence that had fallen. Adrien nodded before risking a final look toarij and claiming his seat. Last night hadn’t hurt just her, he was just as upset, and what he was realizing now was that none of them had someone to talk to. He remembered Crimson Lady’s words about the bakery. He had felt better when he rested there with Marinette, maybe he would go back.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien followed behind Marinette as they headed to her home. Nino and Alya arguing behind him. 

“I’m home, I brought friends,” Marinette called as she and the group entered the bakery. Sabine looked up from the counter and smiled.

“Head on upstairs and I’ll bring up food when I finish here,” Sabine replied as Marinette nodded and lead the group up to her room. 

“Girl, you have a mess,” Alya commented, looking around the room at the scattered fabric and strown out notebooks. Marinette blushed as she hurried to pick up a small spot for them to sit. Nino chuckled as he claimed the clean chair beside the door. 

“We are not done Nino,” Alya hissed pointing a finger at him. Adrien ignored their fight as he moved to aid Marinette. 

“Keeping busy?” he asked lifting a sketchbook carefully in his hand. Marinette said nothing, but the frown said it all. This room had been clean last night when he brought her home. 

“I brought snacks,” Sabine said as she pushed a tray forward from the trap door. Nino and Alya launched at the food, their argument put aside as Adrien rested a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. Green eyes met shaking blue. He saw the fear, the trauma caused by Nathaniel and added on by the people around her. 

“Why don’t you stay home after lunch? I can bring you back you're lessons.” Adrien suggested, his voice calm and his smile soft. Marinette shook her head, she had to be brave, she couldn’t afford to seem weak. Nathaniel couldn’t think she was scared of him. She heard Adrien sigh, his eyes closed. She squeaked, trying to stutter out an apology, trying to explain that she wasn’t grateful, but Adrien shook his head. 

“I understand, just, tell me if it becomes too much. Besides, people will understand if you don’t come back,” he whispered. Marinette didn’t answer, instead, Alya was at her side.

“Enough love birds, Mari, I still need that scoop,” Alya demanded, pulling her friend to sit beside Nino. Adrien growled low in his throat as he sat beside Marinette. 

“Alya,” he warned. He wasn’t feeling hungry anymore, a shame as the warm smell of food Sabine had given them called to him. Alya ignored him, her eyes on Marinette, the pigtailed girl drawing into herself. 

“You willingly went after Nathaniel, do you like him? Do you have a crush on an akuma?” Alya asked, her phone shoved under her friend’s nose as it recorded. Adrien looked at Nino, his friend now fully ignoring Alya and the others. His own anger was growing, not a good thing with Hawkmoth around. 

“Marinette?” Alya asked, her voice suddenly softer. Adrien looked over, flinching at the tears that now fell down Marinette’s cheeks. 

“Nino, please take Alya back to school,” Adrien said. His attention was on Marinette, she seemed unable to speak or stop her tears now as she clenched her fists against her chest. He listened for them to leave before pulling Marinette closely to his chest and purring. He couldn’t help it, he had to help her any way he knew how. Her body shook as she cried, clinging to him now as she finally allowed her stress to claim her. 

Downstairs, Sabine was glaring at Tikki. Nino had given a quick summary of the situation before leaving with Alya. 

“We are seeing the guardian tomorrow Tikki. This guardian of yours wanted to give power to a child who is scared upstairs, a young boy like her is out there with me with no one to talk to. I’ve had enough.” Sabine snapped her voice low but holding all the anger she had. 

“I will leave a message for Chat in our coms, we will meet tonight. I can not will not, let these children be in fear.” she ended her rant by taking a deep calming breath and turning to finish her job. Marinette was safe with Adrien for now...


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette slumped against him as sleep finally claimed her. Adrien tucked her closer against his chest as he dried her damp face with a cloth. 

“You know you purred right?” Plagg hissed as he emerged, Camembert in hand. Adrien shook his head as he gently carried Marinette up to her bed. 

“Chat Noir purrs, the kids obsessed with the black cat.” To emphasize this, Plagg floated over to the wall decorated in all things Chat Noir, even his profile on the crimson blog was up on her computer. 

“Is it so bad if she found out?” Adrien asked as he tucked her in. Plagg swallowed his cheese whole without giving an answer.

“Your silence speaks volumes.” The model smirked. Adrien looked at Marinette as she slept, he didn’t want to leave, she really needed someone right now, and if he dared be honest, she was a prime target for Hawkmoth right now. His eyes searched for a purple butterfly.

“You should go, you have work right?” Plagg asked, making Adrien growl at the reminder. 

“Yeah yeah,” Adrien hissed as Plagg zipped around his head. He gave a final look to Marinette before heading for the door. 

Sabine smiled kindly at him as he descended the stairs, handing him a bag filled with food. 

“Thank you for helping her,” Sabine said as Adrien took the bag. His blush was hot to his face as he looked away, unused to the kind gesture. He opened his mouth to reply, when Nathalie appeared at the door, her usual emotionless face feeling colder than usual amongst Sabine’s warm aura. 

“It’s time to go, you have your photoshoot and then your Chinese lessons are right after.” Nathalie read off, her eyes never leaving her iPad. 

“I’m sorry, please, tell Marinette to call if she needs me.” With that, Adrien slowly left, following behind his father's secretary. 

Sabine sighed as she watched them leave, hating how skinny the poor boy was. She had seen the schedule the woman had under his name. It wasn’t right. 

“Are you still sure about tonight?” Tikki asked as she emerged from the cookie jar. Sabine nodded, now more than ever. 

“Eat, tonight will be long.” Sabine gently instructed before leaving to help her husband. Marinette appeared a few hours later, moving slow and careful, out of sight of any windows. On more than one occasion, she caught her daughter lost in her own mind as she sketched. 

“Go, I’ll finish here and me and Mari will have take out. Play some games and get her mind off things.” Tom said placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder as they closed shop for the day. 

“Thank you Tom, I will try to hurry,” Sabine said but her husband shook his head.

“No, take your time, this is a matter that takes patience, I want you to do as you always do and make your decision wisely,” Tom told her before grabbing a tray of baked goods.

“Now, Mari and I, have a tournament. She’s been on a winning streak, its time she remembers who the real master is.” with a grin, her husband silently left the room. 

“The master is not going to like what you have planned Sabine,” Tikki said as she appeared at her chosen’s side. Sabine lifted her chin with a roll of her eyes. 

“I don’t like what he was doing. I want answers, and he will give them to me.” Sabine stated, if he didn’t, then she was taking matters into her own hands. This villain that had attacked, targeted her child and the citizens of her city. They would all learn the anger of a mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Crimson Lady stood atop the Eiffel Tower, a spot at the Center of Paris. It would make it easier to get to this guardian. Her eyes were closed in meditation, calming her thoughts of all that was crashing around her head. 

A man was terrorizing the city, targeting innocent people for simply feeling, an innocent child was given the role of a hero, his young life cut short as he was forced to grow up. Finally, a guardian, a person in the shadows who knew secrets they all needed to know. 

“You wanted to discuss something?” Chat asked, his steps were silent, his green eyes glowing in the moonlight. 

“Do you like being a hero?” Crimson Lady asked, her eyes watching the cat-themed hero closely. Chat smiled, his ears twitching. 

“Of course, Chat Noir gives me freedom, something I don’t have in my civilian life.” He said standing at her side. She took in those words, freedom he didn’t have. This was a child who didn’t have many friends. For a short time, she knew him and learned of him, her heart broke. Her transformation fell male Chat released a small gasp. 

“You are a child, this isn’t right. Tonight, I’m going to meet the person responsible for all of this, you can join me. Your choice.” Sabine said as Tikki floated above her. The kwami didn’t look happy, but she also didn’t seem to hold any emotion. 

“I thought we couldn’t know each other’s identities?” Chat whispered. Sabine sighed and turned to him. 

“Knowing is a danger, not knowing is a danger.” Sabine started, “I choose to know and take that danger, then be blind and not see the coming danger.” She finished. Chat listened to her words, weighing the decision as he looked over Paris. 

Sabine Cheng, the mother of the girl who had stolen his heart. The mother who had accepted him into her home was kind to him as if he were her own flesh and blood. The woman who stood before him now unmasked and trusting him with her life. He smiled as his transformation fell as well. If she trusted him with her life, he would trust her with his own. 

“Partners,” he beamed holding out his hand. Sabine moved forward, ignoring his offered hand and instead, pulling him into a tight embrace. Adrien tensed, this feeling, even with his own mother, he hadn’t felt such a tight embrace. Sabine pulled away Plagg zipping between them. 

“Sugarcube lost this time,” he mused before cuddling against Tikki and purring. Adrien watched amazed before feeling Sabine take his hand. 

“We need to be together with no secrets to defeat what’s ahead,” she said as they followed the kwami to the guardians. Adrien watched her as they moved, she was so much like her daughter. It was clear Marinette shared a lot with her mother. 

“I don’t think we should be betting on reveals Stinky Socks,” Tikki was commenting, both kwami oblivious to the young man’s thoughts. 

“Come on Sugarcube, so it happened like this. You should be glad, I thought you liked having adult wielders.” Plagg mused. Tikki glared, she knew Plagg was aware of the mistake, he felt things just as she did. He was about to reply when an elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt glared at them.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, come.” his words were careful and low as Sabine stood straighter and led them after the man. Adrien had fallen back into his professional public face. Sabine frowned when she glanced back at him. 

The man led them into an old building. His cane tapped lightly against the floor. 

“Master, you have returned, welcome.” a green Kwami greeted before turning to the guests. 

“Sit, Wayzz, bring the tea.” the man instructed. Sabine nodded to Adrien before taking her own seat. It was quiet, the adults holding their stares as Adrien’s fingers itched to twitch. It was like being in a meeting with his father. Cold and tense. 

The tea was placed between them, the atmosphere never losing it’s tense though. Finally, it was Sabine who broke the silence.

“Why children?” she asked, her voice quiet but stern. 


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien was quiet as Sabine seethed with quiet anger. Master Fu had calmly explained his reasons, citing Adrien and Marinette’s bond, the kwami acting as a red string of fate kind of thing. 

Sabine had stood and paced in anger at the news leaving Adrien to drink his tea and sit with Plagg. 

“She would make a fine black cat,” Plagg mused as he watched the chaos. Adrien only hummed, afraid of what his voice in such an atmosphere, would cause. Tikki on the other hand...

“Please calm down, our master is wise, our chosen are picked very carefully.” The kwami of creation explained. Sabine turned to her kwami, eyes blazing with anger. 

“They are children, true they are not blinded by the same things adults are, but they can still die, still be overwhelmed with the stress of being a hero and hiding. And that is added on to the stress of their normal lives. Children, young teenage children, can not deal with that much stress. It can kill them!” Sabine’s voice had risen by the end of her lecture. Fu frowned as he listened, his fingers steepled in a way that reminded Adrien of his father. 

“I understand you are upset, but, since you were not the intended, I will have to ask for both yours and the black cat miraculous back.” Fu said, holding out his hand. Adrien panicked, folding his hand into a fist as he exchanged looks with Plagg. 

“Why? So you can get another set of children to fight a grown man!” Sabine growled. Fu said nothing as Adrien stood up. Plagg was his escape, he couldn’t give that up. Like a cornered cat, he transformed, panting and pacing before leaping from the apartment. Sabine called after him before glaring at Fu. 

“We may not be the hero’s you want, but it’s what you have, so deal with it.” Sabine snapped before calling her own transformation and leaping away. Fu watched her leave, a sigh leaving his lips. 

“Master, what now?” Wayzz asked quietly. Fu shook his head, leaning on his cane and pressing some buttons on his gramophone. Wayzz watched his chosen grab a necklace and place it in a small box. 

“Deliver this, and stay out of sight.” He instructed as Wayzz nodded and zipped away into the night.

Marinette was awake, her face damp from tears. Another nightmare, she clung to her cat pillow refusing to let go. When she closed her eyes, she saw Nathaniel, she saw akuma’s. Her eyes opened again, she turned on her side, blinking at the small box suddenly sitting beside her. 

Curious, she sat up and opened it. The flash was bright in the dim room before a small creature floated before her, illuminated by her small nightlight. 

“I am Mullo, kwami of multitude,” the flying mouse introduced. Marinette was quiet, fear filling her. Was this an akuma, was she in danger again? She wanted to call for her mother, for Chat, but the kwami spoke again. 

“You have been chosen to aid the master of the miraculous,” Mullo continued as Marinette pushed herself against the wall. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir have gone against the master and are now rouge like Hawkmoth.” The kwami finished. Marinette blinked, Chat and Crimson Bug were the bad guys? 

“That can’t be, they protect us,” protect her, Marinette whimpered. Mullo smiled sadly, before nuzzling the necklace. 

“We need your help. No one can know you are multi mouse, you must retrieve the miraculous of Ladybug and Black cat at all cost.” Mullo instructed. Marinette placed the necklace around her neck and sighed as it become a solid black choker. 

“How do I transform?” Marinette asked. 


	11. Chapter 11

“Chat Noir?” Sabine called, smiling sadly as she spotted the black kwami floating just ahead. She moved closer, Adrien sitting on the ledge of the roof, shoulders shaking as he cried. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sabine whispered as she sat beside the boy, pulling him against her side in a strong hug. Adrien cried harder, clinging to her for comfort. 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered only for Sabine to shake her head and comb her fingers through his hair. 

“It isn’t your fault, i promise.” Sabine comforted. Adrien wanted to reply, but a figure jumping across the roofs a few feet before them caught his attention. Sabine frowned as she stood up and called her transformation, Adrien doing the same. 

“New villain?” He asked, his voice still weak from his tears. Crimson Lady hummed before using her Yo-yo to head off the figure. Chat went from behind, they would trap their prey. Suddenly, Chat yelped, Crimson Lady calling out as well as a grey rope wrapped around them. 

“I’m sorry, but I was told to take back your miraculous.” The stranger spoke. Chat eyed her, raven hair up in buns, a grey and pink skin tight suit and a black choker around her neck. 

“You have a miraculous!” Chat said as Crimson Lady narrowed her eyes. 

“I do,” she replied calmly, “I am multimouse. I’ve been sent by the guardian,” Chat’s nose flared as the two clones holding him and Crimson Lady tightened their hold. The third hero reached forward to him first. 

“I really am sorry,” multimouse said, pulling the ring, only to retract her hand once the cataclysm was called. Sighing, she moved to the ladybug earrings. Crimson Lady tried to move away, but her transformation began to fail as each earring was removed. Sabine glared at the new hero before shaking her head. 

“Another child forced to fight,” she whispered as Multimouse looked at her, eyes wide. She said nothing as she numbly moved to place a brick she had found to Chat’s hand letting the cataclysm act before taking his ring. 

“Just be glad it isn’t Hawkmoth,” she whispered as her clones disappeared, freeing the two former hero’s. Multimouse turned, not expecting the kick to the stomach her mother gave her. 

“Sorry, but we can’t let you take these.” Sabine said as Adrien took the jewels clenched in her hand. Multimouse was too stunned to act as Sabine and Adrien replaced their jewels before walking away. 

Multimouse felt her tears fall as she sat on the pebbled roof, she had failed her first job. Her mother, and her friend Adrien, were the heroes of Paris. 

“So sad, you failed the guardian, fought your mother and friend.” Hawkmoth’s voice was a soft comforting croon in her head making her freeze with fear. Her body shook as the thought of becoming what she feared overcame her. 

“Join me willingly, and I won’t turn you into one of my akuma, but, betray me, and I will make sure the akuma is the least of your fears.” The threat was accompanied by a sharp pain behind her eyes as the purple butterfly lit up her face. Multimouse whimpered, her nails biting into her palms. She had no choice, she was scared and she couldn’t go to her mother. 

“Yes Hawkmoth,” she replied weakly as a purple figure stepped beside her, the fan covering her mouth hid any emotion. 

“Come with me, I am Mayura,”


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette was speechless as she followed Nathalie inside the Agreste mansion. 

“We must be silent, Adrien is asleep in his room,” Nathalie said, opening the door to Gabriel’s office. Nathalie led her into an elevator that sent them further down into the ground. This was Hawk Moth's lair. Butterflies gently flew about making Marinette flinch away, subconsciously moving to place a hand over her throat where her miraculous rested. Mullo moved in her pocket as she stopped just before a glass coffin. 

“My wife, Adrien’s mother,” Gabriel explained as he moved forward. His suit was gone, but his kwami floated just over his shoulder. 

“Does Adrien know, about any of this?” Marinette asked, he couldn’t, she had just taken his miraculous before. If he was fighting his father, both would have been acting differently. The knowledge that neither knew the other identity was filed away for later. 

“He doesn’t, It’s for the best. I would rather not give him any false hope.” Gabriel explained his hands behind his back. 

“You said you were sent by the guardian to take their miraculous, did you succeed?” Gabriel asked. Marinette shook her head, a few bruises already forming on her skin, her eye would be black tomorrow from her mother and Adrien. 

“You came close,” he whispered, tracing the bruise on her cheek. She shivered, the butterflies mixed with Gabriel’s odd presence made her uneasy. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but Nathalie shook her head. 

“You agreed to work with me, that means, you keep no secrets from me,” Gabriel said moving away from her and closer to his wife. 

“If I believe you are lying or not doing your job, I will send an Akuma to fix it.” The warning was emphasized by the wings of a butterfly brushing against her. 

“Yes sir,” she whispered, her stomach queasy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sabine was tired when she entered the bakery. A new villain, hero? What would she label Multimouse? The guardian had sent her which meant she was just a child. She had beaten up a child and had no cure. 

“You look, awful love,” Tom whispered, as he held out a small glass of warm tea for his wife.

“You didn’t have to stay up and wait for me,” Sabine said as she took the cup and sipped. Tom shook his head before sitting down. 

“Mari hasn’t left her room, she’s asleep now. How was the reveal?” he asked as Tikki found the cookies Tom had left out. Sabine looked into the dark liquid as if it held the answers. All the events of the night were finally settling in, it made her sick. 

“We are now the bad guys, I lost my temper, my partner is Adrien Agreste, and there is a new miraculous holder chosen by the guardian after our miraculous,” Sabine replied as if talking of the weather. In truth, she just wanted a warm bath and a quiet moment to think. Tom was wisely silent as he reached out for his wife’s hand. Tikki watched them before closing her eyes. Sabine was never meant to be her chosen, but she did hold true to her characteristics. Marinette was indeed her daughter. 

“I’m worried I may have placed you and Marinette in danger.” Sabine finally whispered. Tom laughed, the sound surprisingly soft for someone so big.

“My Hunny bun, you are a hero. You protect the city, and I will take care of Marinette.” Tom told her, “I am so proud of you, and a proud supporter of our hero’s.” Sabine felt tears fill her eyes as her husband kissed her, this support, this kindness, she knew her partner didn’t have it. 

“I love you, Tom,” Sabine whispered, putting away her now empty cup. 


	13. Chapter 13

School was normal, Marinette took her seat trying to keep her face out of the light. When Adrien arrived, her eyes went to her desk, finding it more interesting. 

“You look exhausted Sunshine,” Alya commented. Marinette listened to the reply, curious what he would say. Now that she knew the truth. Her fingers brushed over her choker. Now she was the one keeping secrets. But, if she played her cards right, she could deliver all the miraculous to the guardian. 

“Marinette, are you listening?” Alya’s stern voice broke her bubble of thought as she smiled sheepishly at her friends. 

“Sorry, what was the question?” As her friends chuckled she allowed herself to breath in relief. 

“Girl did you fall out of bed again? What’s with the shiner?” Alya asked. Marinette smiled, she could easily blame her clumsiness, it was no secret to anyone. 

“Yeah, I had a weird dream and fell.” She lied. Adrien looked over at her. He was Chat Noir, she was crushing on him, on Adrien. Now, that was all on the back burner. Gabriel’s threat was still fresh, and the feel of the butterfly was still on her skin. 

“Well, we were thinking of coming over and eating some food, playing some games?” Nino asked. Marinette was silent, her eyes traveling to each of her friends. 

“Um, sure, I’ll ask my parents.” Marinette said quietly. She was worried, would Hawkmoth send out another villain? Would she have to fight Adrien and her mother again? The rest of class was quiet until lunchtime. Adrien smiled softly as he joined her side. 

“I’m glad I’m free for once.” He jokes as they wait for their friends. Marinette nodded, not trusting her voice. Adrien frowned, moving to rest a hand on her shoulder. 

“Listen, I want you to feel comfortable around me. We are friends, if something is bothering you, please let me know.” He told her. Marinette looked up at his sincere eyes. She wanted to tell him everything, to just reveal herself to him. But, she couldn’t. 

“Thanks Adrien, I’ll remember that.” She smiled as Nino came rushing towards them. 

“Bad news dudes, Chloe did another of her stunts and now we have a new Akuma!” He panicked. Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks before he pushed Marinette towards Nino. 

“Take her someplace safe,” Adrien ordered running back inside. Nino opened his mouth to call him back but Marinette stopped him. 

“He’s probably going after Chloe, I’ll go home, you find Alya.” Marinette instructed, rushing towards the bakery. Her mother wasn’t out front so sneaking up to her room was easy. The distraction of the newest akuma allowed her to easily transform and escape to the fight. 

“So, you came, good job. Hawkmoth will be proud.” Mayura smiles, her family caressing under Multimouse chin. 

“What do I do?” Marinette asked, still unsure of fighting the hero’s again. 

“Take their miraculous,” Mayura instructed, “Remember, if you fail,” the soft feathers of the fan mimicked a butterfly. Multimouse swallowed as a sentimonster version of her civilian self appeared beside her. Mayura jumped away to hide as Multimouse tied one end of her weapon around the false her as she held the other end. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chat Noir felt his heart stop at the sight of Marinette tied at the end of Multimouse’s rope. She was on her knees, hair in It’s classic pigtails as the rope cut into her skin. Her hands were tied at her back as well. 

“Let her go!” Crimson Lady ordered. Chat looked over, of course this would be tough for her as well. That was her daughter. 

Multimouse looked sad and reluctant, the buns tied in her hair seeming too wilt. 

“I can’t do that,” she held out her grey gloved hand. “Please, Hand over your miraculous,”

The akuma Hawkmoth sent was currently destroying the twin near the Eiffel Tower, they were wasting time by staying here. She was the bait to turn the city against its hero’s it seemed. Crimson Lady huffed, her yo-yo spinning at her side ready for attack. Multimouse tightened her hold on her sentimonster self. A purple mask appeared on her civilian face, but  _ she  _ heard the voice. 

‘ _ Distract them, kill your sentimonster if you have to.’  _ The order made her shiver but she hummed in obedience. Chat narrowed his eyes before pointing his baton at the fallen hero. 

“Go and fight the akuma, I will take care of this.” He told Crimson Lady. Crimson Lady hesitated before nodding and flying away on her yo-yo. Multimouse blinked as she looked at Chat.

“ _ Help me,”  _ her sentimonster self cried, it was eerie hearing her voice from such a monster. Her voice seemed to stop the cat themed hero for a moment, his large green eyes darting between the two as if he knew a secret. 

He stalked closer, his nose flaring as his baton nudged under her chin forcing her to tilt her head up. His lips were at her ear, his breath warm as he whispered. 

“I smell you princess, the real you.” His words were not upset, not ashamed. Instead, they held curiosity and a smile.  _ Relief.  _

“What has that monster done to you?” He purred, a clawed hand resting against her back before running up her arm and moving down to grab the hand holding the rope. 

Multimouse couldn’t answer, the butterfly had returned, warning her of her promise. Reminding her of what would happen if she failed. Her grasp tightened as she shook her head. 

“Please, give them to me. Please don’t make me fight you.” Multimouse whispered, her voice unable to get any higher. Her senses were sensitive, her mouse characteristics shimmering to life at her natural enemies close presence. 

His tail curled around her as he pressed against her from behind. Both were breathing heavy now as instinct began to take hold. Her hand loosened on the rope. Suddenly, a sharp pain gripped her. Her sentimonster disappeared as the butterfly outline covered her own face sending her to her knees. 

Chat could only watch in horror as Multimouse screamed and begged. He curled around her, trying to shield her from any danger. 

“Concentrate on my voice, my mouse, just focus on me.” Chat coaxed, his voice low as a purr rumbled from his chest and through her. 

~~~~~

Crimson Lady was in a stand off against Mayura, the peacock user had cold emotionless eyes. Baton against fan. Crimson Lady narrowed her eyes, twirling the weapon around her expertly. 

“You  _ really  _ do not want this fight. I’m mad, and I promise you don’t want to mess with me.” She knew this woman was responsible for hurting her daughter, Crimson Lady held her weapon tighter as Mayura stepped forward. 

“You will find, I simply don’t care.” With that, she raced forward. The battle was fast, Crimson Lady dodging the blades of the fan, their martial arts perfectly in sync. Skill in fighting both women were equal in. Crimson Lady narrowly dodged the next attack, before Mayura collapsed upon the ground in a coughing fit. Crimson Lady stepped closer, bending to take the broach from her chest, when a cane pressed against her chest forcing her back. 

Hawkmoth stood before her, shielding Mayura with a look of cool fury in his eyes. 

“You have lost Sabine Cheng,” the use of her real name from his lips made her pale. He chuckled before showing the black cat miraculous around his finger. 

“Now, hand over your miraculous like a good girl, and I won’t have that precious daughter of yours killed before your very eyes.” He warned as Multimouse stepped forward with Adrien tied at her side, the butterfly emblem burning red like fire, over her blue eyes. 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

“I’m sorry,” Multimouse said, her eyes downcasted as she saw her mother place her hands over her mouth. 

“Please, your miraculous.” Multimouse said, holding out her hand to her mother. Crimson Lady glared at Hawkmoth. 

“Why do you even want these jewels?” she asked. Hawkmoth smiled sadly, before placing a hand on his son's shoulder. 

“To bring back his mother. My wife.” Hawkmoth said letting his transformation fall. Multimouse felt the akuma leave her just as Adrien began screaming at his father in anger. Multimouse motioned for her mother, pulling Adrien to her side. 

“Control him,” Gabriel ordered as Nathalie reached for Crimson Lady’s earrings. 

“Multiply,” Multimouse whispered, feeling herself split and minimized. Adrien was free, left on his own as he tried to understand what had all just happened. Nathalie placed a hand on his shoulder, her smile making his heart sink. 

His mother? His own father terrorized Paris? Tormented him? All because of his mother! 

“I trusted you, I trusted all of you.” Adrien hissed, anger like fire in his eyes. Marinette turned to him as Hawkmoth smiled. An illusion, the real Hawkmoth standing behind Adrien as the akuma corrupted his charm Marinette had given him a few months ago.

“No!” Multimouse screamed, rushing to Adrien’s side as her mother covered her. Adrien was on the ground, holding his head in pain. She knew that pain. 

“Run away, get away princess, I can’t-“ he couldn’t finish as the akuma’s powers took over him. What she saw next, was her Adrien, but he was white as bleach. His green eyes gone and replaced with an emotionless blue. 

“Kitty,” she whispered as his smiled widely and purred under her touch. 

“ _ Princess,”  _ her nickname was spoken possessively. As if he had claimed her. 

“Run,” Crimson Lady ordered. Multimouse wanted to obey, her body darting off to the side. She scensed Chat following her, her mother distracted by the real Hawkmoth. Multimouse turned across another roof, catching sight of Chat close behind her. Her breathing picked up as she heard her miraculous beep. Her clones that had stayed to help her mother, were gone. 

She fell into an empty alley, yelping when she came face to face with a brick wall. Her body pressed against the wall as Chat landed just a few feet behind her. 

“The cat has caught the mouse it seems.” He mused, a single finger tracing her jawline. Marinette looked up with fear in her eyes. An akuma was after her again, and this time, she feared she wouldn’t escape and be rescued by her sweet black cat. 

“Adrien,” she whispered as the akuma moved closer, pressing his body against her. He was human, he looked normal aside from his all white design. To her, that only made it worse. 

“You love me right? Like I love you.” He asked, his words a purr against her lips. She acted on instinct, kissing his lips softly. Her eyes searched the skies, hoping to see her mother, but she saw nothing. Adrien smiled at her kissing her neck as he wrapped an arm around her hips. 

“Mine,” he whispered, the world turning a blinding white as Adrien bit down on her neck. 


	16. Chapter 16

Crimson Lady narrowed her eyes at Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste. 

“If you knew it was your son you sent monsters after, if you had known it was him you killed so much cure brought him back, would you still have done it?” Sabine asked. Gabriel examines the ring in his hand, he had the cat miraculous, he just needed ladybugs and his wife would be back, his family would be whole again. 

“This world doesn’t matter, this reality won’t exist.” He explained calmly. Sabine raised a brow of confusion, almost missing Mayura rushing her. 

“Lucky charm!” She called, grabbing the handcuffs in her hand. Sides were heard coming towards them. 

“I see,” she whispered before her yo-yo wrapped around Mayura, her body propelled towards her as Crimson Lady dashed forward, one hand yanked away the peacock brooch as she slammed a cuff over Hawkmoths wrist. His distraction by the ring his defeat. She called her cure as police stormed the roof. Gabriel, Nathalie, both on the floor stunned. 

“Adrien is with Marinette Dupain-Chang, I and my husband can vouch for his innocence in all of this.” Crimson Lady told Officer Roger. Four other cops lifted the villains carefully.

“I’ve taken their powers,” Crimson Lady provides, hoping to give comfort to their unease. 

“Adrien wanted to see this,” Multimouse said, appearing behind her mother with Adrien at his side. He seemed to deflate at Marinette’s side, his eyes focused on his father. Slowly, Adrien approached his father, careful to remain at arms length. 

“Where is she?” His home would be searched, but he wanted to be sure. Gabriel glared at his son. 

“We have ways of finding out.” Multimouse said walking to Adrien’s side. Gabriel snarled as he was led away. Crimson Lady placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Take him home, Multimouse,” Crimson Lady gently ordered. Multimouse hesitates, trapped between taking the jewels as she had been ordered by the guardian, and obeying her mother. Duty, or obedience?

Adrien chose for her, taking her hand and offering a slight squeeze. She looked over at him, his usual happy demeanor, the teasing grin he usually gave her, was gone.

“Alright,” she whispered, pulling him into her arms and lifting him. Crimson Lady watched them launch off towards the bakery. Tom would have seen the news like the rest of Paris. News choppers flew above and from the other roof, Alya was filming as well. 

Crimson Lady was focused on Alya, seeing the girls face streaming with tears. Her dedication to the hero blog and her friends treading a line. She jumped over to the reporter. 

“You should go home.” Crimson Lady ordered. Alya finally put away her camera. 

“Will Adrien be okay? I’m his friend, I’m worried about him.” She whispered. Crimson Lady smiled and placed a hand of comfort on Alya’s shoulder. 

“Give him a bit dear, he will need support from his friends.” She offered to escort Alya home, but upon Alya’s desire to be alone with her thoughts, Crimson Lady decided to head over to Agreste mansion instead. Tikki would find any hidden things they needed. 

~~~~~~

Marinette was on her floor as Mullo munched on its cheese balls. Adrien was on the chaise lounge, his eyes filled with both fear and disappointment. She hated the look. 

“Did I hurt you?” He whispered, it was a question he had already asked multiple times, he feared his akumatized self. Marinette hugged her knees, remembering the feeling of her own akumatization. 

“No,” she replied, he hadn’t hurt her. Scared her, yes, but in truth, Adrien had been more focused on his attachment to her. His father's orders not really taking hold on him. Unlike her. The fear of being hurt by the elder Agreste had caused her to almost fail in her duty. 

Adrien shifted, standing to sit beside her on the floor. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her against his chest and purred. The sound loud and fast, self soothing them both. The hurt, the fear. Adrien was trying to ease the feelings away. But both knew it wouldn’t work. They would forever be traumatized by their experience tonight. 


	17. Chapter 17

Fu approached the Agreste mansion just as Crimson Lady opened the doors. She spotted him once she glanced back and narrowed her eyes. 

“ _ Master, _ ” she greeted, the title hissed through her teeth. Fu nodded as he limped forward, Wayzz floated just above his chosens shoulder. 

“I saw the news, a terrible fate for such a young boy,” Fu said as he appeared beside Crimson Lady. Sabine narrowed her eyes, noticing the large bag he carried on his back. 

“He didn’t deserve this,” CrimsonLady snapped, her anger growing. Fu shook his head seeming to agree with her words. The two searched in silence for the hideout, Wayzz, and Tikki locating a hidden chamber behind a picture. 

“He kept so many secrets, hid so many things, even from his own child,” Sabine whispered, bending to pick up a broken framed picture a small Adrien had drawn. Discarded like the boy himself had been. 

“Sabine,” Fu called, distracting her from the sad image. She noticed the opening in the floor and frowned. Just what was Gabriel doing?

“Listen,” Fu whispered as the kwami hid. The footsteps grew louder before a large man appeared. 

“You are the Agreste bodyguard,” Sabine remembered. The man nodded before showing the woman in his arms. 

“Is that!” Sabine was horrified. Fu shook his head, mumbling under his breath. The man placed madam Agreste on the couch and stepped away. Sabine walked closer, checking for a pulse and finding none. 

“This was his goal, the reason he wanted the jewels,” Fu said. Sabine only felt her anger growing. This man had wanted children to fight an adult willing to murder, for his own dead wife!

“Spots on,” Sabine whispered, drawing Fu’s attention. 

“You have lost your mind Fu, you have chosen to act in fear, our enemy acted out of depressive love. I can’t allow this anymore. Hand over the miraculous.” Sabine ordered. Fu narrowed his eyes as Wayzz watched. 

“I am the guardian,” Fu said in silenced outrage. 

“You can’t tell me that sending two untrained children to fight a well prepared grown man who  _ knew  _ more than them, was very guardian like?” Sabine asked, holding up the grimoire she had found earlier. Fu was silent at that. Wayzz bowed his head as he waited for the fight he knew Fu wanted. Crimson Lady narrowed her eyes. 

“You have much to learn, young lady,” Fu said before calling on a kwami and disappearing. The Gorilla had been looking on during the whole thing, and now Crimson Lady was alone with him. 

“Call the hospital and police. Tell them 

nothing about this exchange.” With that, she left for the bakery and knew her job as a hero wasn’t done. She just hoped her daughter agreed. 

~~~~~~

Adrien kept his head down, warring between wanting to sleep and having nightmares when he closed his eyes. His father was Hawkmoth, Nathalie Mayura, was his whole family bad? He looked at his hand, his ring missing, Plagg missing. He was akumatized, he hurt the girl he loved. 

Everything was wrong, he felt so alone. It was too silent for him. He began hyperventilating, his face growing damp with tears he couldn’t feel falling. Strong arms wrapped around him suddenly, making him freeze. Tom was holding him, softly rocking him as his fingers softly combed through his blonde hair. Despite his size, Tom was gentle. 

“I’m alone,” Adrien whimpered, his voice defeated. Tom held him tighter, the sounds of Tom’s heartbeat like a mother cat's purr, comforting the boy instantly. 

“No, Sabine and I are here, and Marinette if you wish.” Tom said as Sabine entered the room with sad eyes at the two men on the floor. 


	18. Chapter 18

Sabine and Marinette were in silence as they sat across from each other. Sabine has explained everything to her, leaving the choice of continuing with the guardian or not. 

“Would he even want me? He knows I know who you two are. He may know you have figured out my identity.” Marinette replied. Sabine sighed, her hands closing together. 

“If he didn’t, would you continue to work with him? Even after learning how backwards he was? Is.” Sabine said. Marinette looked down, Mullo floating at her side. He was the guardian of the miraculous, he was raised knowing about this, her kwami trusted him and so did the others. 

“The threat is over isn’t it? Hawkmoth is gone, why keep our miraculous?” Marinette asked her mother, confused. Sabine stood up and paced before looking out the window. Paris was so quiet, the unseen storm coming to a head. 

“Adrien needs protecting, Paris needs protecting. Fu can’t do that. He’s old, he’s confused. He’s using a method that is broken.” Sabine said. Marinette didn’t look up even though she felt her mother watching her. Was she using Adrien as a leverage?

“Make the choice on your own dear.” Sabine said leaving the room. Marinette released a long sigh, leaning back in her couch and closing her eyes. 

“The black cat and ladybug have always been together, their magic is yin and yang. Maybe if you talk with Plagg and Tikki, it will be easier to choose?” Adrien suggested as he moved from the shadows he had hidden in. Marinette looked up at him, she found a side effect of her miraculous, at least one of them was to be timid of the cat themed hero. Mullo explained it was with all predator themed holders. 

“What would you do? If it was your choice?” Marinette asked. Adrien hesitated before sitting beside her. 

“I’ve never made my own decisions, becoming Chat Noir, going to school, it was my first choice on my own. So, I can’t really say.” He mused. Marinette huffed agitated, her mind still confused. She was confused and lost. Mullo rubbed against her cheek releasing a soft squeak as its nose nuzzled against her. 

If she joined the guardian, she could make sure hers and everyone else’s fear of purple butterflies never happened again. She could protect everyone. 

“I see your mind's made up.” Adrien said smiling softly at her. She forced a smile of her own, still seeing him akumatized. Her fists clenched in her lap. Would she once again become enemies to them? Would her mother and Adrien fight her again? 

Maybe they were in the wrong? If there was no evil, why not just give up their miraculous and forget this ever happened? 

“Will you join me, or will I have to fight you again?” She whispered. Adrien went silent, his eyes going slightly wide. She nodded before walking out the door. Her tears fell, but, at least with the miraculous gone, her fears of being used again would be over. 

She entered her mother’s room, grateful the bakery was packed. Sabine kept the moth and peacock in her jewelry box, she just had to grab them and be gone. 

“Marinette?” Mullo squeaked. Marinette stroked under his chin. 

“My mother is wrong. If magic beings older than time itself trust him, then shouldn’t we?” She whispered, placing the jewels in her purse and leaving the bakery. 


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien watched her walk away from the bakery. He wanted to say he understood her,  _ he didn’t.  _ There was still too much of her that Adrien didn’t know yet. 

“No wonder Fu wanted her,” Plagg commented, making Adrien look over. The kwami floated lazily over his chosens shoulder. 

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, eyes narrowed. Plagg glanced over before smirking as his tail flicked. 

“You and Crimson really don’t know everything, and Fu never trusted Tikki’s new chosen anyway.” The kwami of Destruction mused. “The guardian holds many secrets, secrets he planned to give to the chosen  _ he  _ picked for Tikki.” Plagg said. Adrien zeroed in on Plagg’s hint. 

“Marinette is going to be trained as the new guardian?” He whispered as Plagg nibbled on his cheese. 

“Fu plans what?” He asked feigning ignorance. Adrien stepped away from the window, he had to tell Sabine. Maybe this was just the distraction he needed from his current family issues. 

~~~~~~

Marinette followed Mullo’s whispered directions, the back alleys dark and the destination even darker. 

“You came back,” Fu said, emerging from the shadows quietly, his eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. 

“I failed, I could only bring back the peacock and moth,” Marinette said, her head hung in shame. Fu grabbed the offered jewels, stopping her when she reached to remove her own. 

“I am old Multimouse, I can not continue as a guardian for much longer.” He said, turning away from her and leading her down the alley to a different part of town. Marinette stayed silent, listening to his words. 

“I am sure Crimson Lady told you what she knew?” Fu asked, pausing as the young teen came beside him. 

“She said you were an enemy, that you shouldn’t have made the choices you did.” Marinette replied, making the old man hum. 

“In a way, she is correct, but, I was not just picking heroes, I was choosing replacements.” Fu said before opening the door to a small home. The area was poor, graffiti everywhere she looked. 

“Replacements?” She asked. 

“Yes, I am an old man now Marinette. You were always my intended to carry on the tradition of guardian.” He let her inside, the small house was nothing like a home. It wasn’t warm and inviting, it was as cold as the streets outside. 

“I can’t be a guardian, I don’t know anything about the miraculous!” Marinette yelped. 

“I will teach you, but the ways are very difficult, and  _ very  _ lonely.” Fu explained as he sat on the couch, the miracle box sitting on the table at arm's length. 

“It takes a young mind and body to be a guardian, things I no longer have.” If continued, “can you handle that Marinette?”

She sat on the remaining recliner as her kwami rested on her lap. Guardian, she would be in charge of protecting what was essentially the power of the world.  _ Her,  _ a fourteen year old girl. 

Her eyes rested on the box, her tongue darting over her dry lips. This man was trusting her with great power, this adult trusted her. 

“I understand, I won’t let you down!” Marinette beamed, with the miraculous, she could help all her friends and family. Fu smiled before leaning back in his seat. 

“I am afraid, no one must know what you are doing. A guardian is special and must always remain hidden, a target forever on their backs. Everyone wants power, and will do anything to have it. Family will turn against you, friends,  _ lovers _ .” Fu warned. Marinette nodded, she could. Handle it, if he trusted her, she would do her best to succeed. She could keep a secret if it meant keeping those she loved safe. 


	20. Chapter 20

Sabine smiles as Adrien entered the room. He glanced out the window in relief, the press hadn’t found him yet and Alya had not revealed where he was hidden, if she even knew. Crimson Lady had hidden him well. He wondered who all saw his identity reveal, he had been too scared to watch tv and find out. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, placing a small plate of food in front of him. Adrien looked at the food before shaking his head. She was his partner, she had given him a home despite their enemy being his father. 

“I think Marinette went to find Fu.” Adrien announced with worry. Tikki and Plagg looked over at the elder woman, having her reaction to the news. 

Sabine was calm, reminding Adrien of a peaceful setting before the raging winds of a storm blew through. 

“We wait, I trust my daughter to make her own decisions. Be then wise or stupid  _ she  _ is  _ my  _ daughter. We as a family will deal with the consequences that fall. If she does choose the Guardian, then we will see what needs to be done, I will protect her. Just as a parent should protect their child.” Sabine finally spoke. Adrien blinked are the words. It was so unlike his father. Adrien knew only disappointment and anger, to see such a vast difference, it stunned him. 

“I’m not saying I agree with her choices, mind you,” Sabine smiled as she reached for Adrien’s hand. “Both  _ you and her _ are my children. Loved ones I protect no matter what. But, she is a teenager, one who must learn on her own. I can’t always hold her hand. As much as that pains me, it is the duty of a parent.” 

“Wise words,” Tikki said before bowing her head, “I am sorry that master Fu had already decided to use your child. But child guardians are not unheard of.” Tikki smiled. Sabine shook her head as Tom finally made a voice from his quiet corner. 

“A child is expected to have  _ all _ the power of the world?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“This is a losing battle sugarcube, face it, change with the tide.” Plagg said. Adrien stood up and glared at the door. 

“But how can she choose a man  _ we  _ told her was bad?” He asked, confused. 

“If your father had asked you to work with him, what would have gone through your mind? Would you have had conflicted thoughts for duty or family?” Sabine asked. Adrien faltered, of course now he would choose the side of good. But Marinette is having to choose between what she thinks is  _ all _ good. Deflated, he sat down with a bowed head. Tom placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You love her, right?” Tom asked, making Adrien blush and look down. He had feelings for her, yes, but right now, that would have to be on the back burner. 

“Marinette would never put her loved ones in danger. She is like her mother in that regard. Though, she does share my impulsiveness.” Tom laughed. 

“I just want to protect her, but, what if she goes where I can’t follow?” Adrien asked. Sabine smiles sadly. 

“How much is it before you can’t follow her?” She asked eyeing Adrien carefully. 

The door opened as Marinette entered the living room. All eyes turned to her as she looked down and scurried up the stairs. 

“We should give her time,” Sabine commented, “I’ll go start dinner.”

Tom and Adrien exchanged looks as Plagg smirked.

“So, who’s going to get to her door first?” The kwami mused before the two humans dashed for the trap door. 


	21. Chapter 21

Two months later, and Marinette sat on her bed, she had agreed to be the guardian, trained in the ancient ways. 

“Are you sure about this?” Mullo asked as Marinette looked down at the notes Fu had given her to read. 

“It can’t be that hard, Mom and Adrien took care of the villain, so it’s not like I’m in any danger right now.” Marinette said lifting the first page to read. It was a list of the kwami and their power. If she learned all of this, she could help her mother and Adrien when the time came. If it ever arose again. 

“Your parents didn’t seem happy knowing you were going to spend a week alone with the master.” Mullo said as Marinette moved on to read the next page. 

“But they didn’t stop me either,” Marinette replied. Mullo didn’t answer as the trap door opened. Adrien pulled himself up, a tray of cookies resting on one hand as the other closed the door back. 

“Is lunch allowed during training?” He had tried to make it sound like a joke, but Marinette still heard the edge. Adrien’s anger and annoyance at the master was understandable, but she was training to replace him, why was her black cat being so difficult about it?

She had discovered him following her to and from her lessons, noticed as he became her shadow. She had a sneaking suspicion he knew just what her training Was as much as she did. If so, she would need to figure out what to do. A big part of her screamed to keep his antics a secret from Fu. 

“Want to join me?” She asked putting her things aside and walking from her bed to join him on the floor. Adrien handed her a plate before leaning against her side and purring. 

“Did you steal the grimoire again last night?” Marinette asked, she had fallen asleep with it and woken up with it on her bedside. 

“You would think he would translate it for you. It’s Tibetin, your lucky it’s one of the many languages I learned.” So, Adrien was the one translating the pages for her. 

“How much do you know so far?” She whispered looking down. Adrien tightened his hands to fist. 

“I know that your getting in over your head and Fu is  _ still  _ keeping secrets.” He seethed, raw anger coming forth. “He can lie to mom and me, but I won’t let him lie to  _ you.  _ You have done nothing but what he asked, and he still doesn’t trust you? That makes me trust him less.” Adrien hissed. Marinette smiled, pushing away her food before turning and cupping his face in her hands. 

“Kitty, I’m safe because I have you.  _ I  _ know you will always be there to protect me. You promised.” She smiled before moving in to kiss his lips. Adrien moaned into the action. His physical hugs and kisses came from her. Like a cat to his owner, he craved her touch. 

Yes, Sabine and Tom dote on him, but Marinette has the scratches, she knows his weakness and desires. 

“Adrien, how  _ are  _ you doing?” She suddenly whispered into his ear. Adrien tensed, between court and paparazzi, he was hidden inside the bakery. Only Chat dared to go out, but even the hero was watched. Everyone knew. 

Marinette stroked his face before lifting his chin with the tips of her fingers. 

“I’ll fix it, just give me time.” She vowed before kissing him a final time before heading up to her bed to continue studying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You will be locked in this room with the miracle box for one week. No food, no water, just meditation and the box.” Fu explained. Marinette looked at the small room and swallowed. Her own miraculous had been taken back and placed inside, she would be alone in the windowless room. Standing up straighter, she nodded her head. She knew Adrien was watching from his hiding spot, he would keep watch over her. 

“Enter miss Dupain-Cheng, if you pass this, then the rest of your training will be easy.” He smiled as Wayzz rested on his shoulder. 

Chat watched Marinette enter the small room, his tail flicking in anger. He didn’t trust Fu, didn’t like all the secrets. 

“Come out Adrien, I know you are there.” Fu called gently, sitting in two rooms away from Marinette. Hesitantly, Adrien moved inside, his eyes glowing with anger. 

“You realize you are breaking rules, your actions can  _ and  _ will, hurt her.” Fu warned. 

“Shouldn’t you be teaching her  _ everything,  _ and not keeping secrets?” Chat growled. Fu poured himself some tea before looking back at the black cat. 

“I tell her what she needs to know.” Fu replied. Adrien narrowed his eyes. 

“Have you told her about the memory swipe?” Chat whispered. Fu frowned before shaking his head. 

“It works on all miraculous holders, not just guardians.” Fu replied as Chat hissed.

“Are you threatening me?” Chat asked. Fu took another drink before looking up at the hero. 

“You both deny returning your jewels to me, but you can’t deny her. The problem, one of you will forget her.” Fu said. Adrien closed his eyes, his hand covering the ring. Either way, he would forget Marinette. 

“I wonder how the consequences of your actions will affect her?” Fu asked before dismissing the former hero. 


	22. Chapter 22

Sabine concentrated on her baking, the careful rhythm and old familiarity comforting her as the door opened and Adrien entered the room. 

“How is she?” Sabine asked, glancing over as Tikki floated to join Plagg. Adrien took a seat at the table, glancing around for Tom, when he didn’t see him, he began telling Sabine about what had happened with Fu. Jumping when Sabine slammed her spoon on the counter. Adrien looked up to see her eyes flashing in anger. 

“What else have you managed to translate?” Sabine asked, her voice calm despite the shaking of her body. Adrien explained how he knew about kwami and their powers, how the powers worked together and separately. The toll on the human body. 

“And the order?” Sabine asked, Adrien had told her about them when he read the chapter. He picked at the table cloth. 

“Gone, the temple was destroyed according to Fu.” Adrien said, “at least that was what he told Marinette.” 

Sabine put the cake in the oven. 

“Another lie, just what does he have planned for her?” Sabine wondered aloud. 

“Plagg, was there anyone in Fu’s life we could talk with?” Adrien asked, he couldn’t be  _ that  _ old. And he was a man, he needed  _ someone  _ to talk to. Tikki was the one who gave a name, albeit reluctantly. 

“Her name, is Marianne Lenoir,” 

Sabine and Adrien exchanged looks. 

“Marianne?” Adrien repeated. 

“What happened to her?” Sabine asked. If she was someone special, then why had they never met her?

“The world was at war,” Plagg whispered, his eyes glowing as he remembered the turmoil. 

“She wanted to use Plagg and I to save Paris from the Nazi party. But Master Fu would not allow it. It was too dangerous.” Tikki explained. 

“She stole the Fox miraculous that night.” Plagg continued, his voice high and happy. Tikki closed her eyes as she remembered the fight. 

“Trixx said it was good at first, the illusions and fighting went easy, until Marianne was captured.” Tikki frowned. 

“Fu combined Wayzz and I in order to save her,” Plagg whispered. 

“And as fear gripped him, he did the only thing he knew.” Tikki sighed.

“He used the rabbit miraculous, to prevent him and her from ever meeting.” Plagg finished. Adrien cursed as Sabine took a seat. 

“So, she doesn’t even know about him anymore.” She commented. 

“Then why even bring her name up!” Adrien hissed in anger. 

“So you would understand just what length he will go to protect what he himself has almost destroyed.” Tikki replied in equal anger. Her whole body seemed to glow red as Plagg quickly went to wrap his body around her and purr. 

Adrien glared at the clock and stood up, his chair falling back against the floor. 

“Don’t, remember the end game.” Sabine reminded her young partner. The end game. Let Marinette learn, get the miracle box from Fu. Adrien didn’t like the plan then, and hated it more now. 

“I won’t let her be used like I was.” He said, calling his transformation. He looked at Sabine. 

“You protect her your way. I’ll do things my way.” He stated before leaping out of the house. 

Sabine watched the boy she considered her son, leap away. Worry feeling her at what he could possibly do, what path he could take. 

“Are you sure we should let him go?” Tikki asked. Sabine turned away from the window and her kwami. 

“I refuse to keep him on a leash,” Sabine said, “just like with Marinette, I’ll let him choose a path and as a parent,  _ I  _ will help when they need me.” She told her kwami. Tikki frowned at being ignored. It wasn’t the first time she had adult holders, but those adults had normally been with her since being children. 


	23. Chapter 23

Sabine knew her husband was angry. She could feel his disappointment and confusion. But also, she felt Tikki’s anger. The small god refused to talk to her. Adrien was gone, she had found him huddled near Fu’s current hideout watching over Marinette. 

“You shouldn’t have let them go Sabine, now both kids may hate us and be lost!” Tom finally sighed. Sabine continued her sewing. Marinette was safe, Adrien was with her, and she was keeping a close eye on them. If she thought they were going too far, she would intervene. 

“Adrien has too much anger in him, destruction will become unbalanced!” Tikki muttered, fluttering about in worry. Sabine ignored the kwami. She did respect the kwami’s old age, but things changed and the poor god was stuck in ages long past. 

“Both of you calm down,  _ I  _ will deal with this.” She ordered, focusing on the pink string. Her daughter was stubborn, Adrien was just getting used to his new freedom. Both were spreading their wings. She knew both could fall either way. That the tight string they walked could lead them easily down the path of right and wrong. The only problem was that she  _ knew  _ Marinette could see the difference, but did  _ Adrien  _ know?

“I’m sorry, but I can’t sit back knowing some strange old man has our daughter locked in a room starving!” Tom snapped, grabbing his coat. Sabine heard the door slam, she was left alone with only an angry kwami for company. 

“Are you going to do nothing then?” Tikki asked. 

“Like what? Ladybug isn’t needed. Marinette chose to study with Fu, and Adrien chose to leave. I’m doing all  _ I  _ need to do as a parent. And, I shall do as  _ I  _ need in the future.” Sabine said. Tikki’s body seemed to vibrate with anger and agitation. She had been dormant for so long, now that she was active with nothing to do, she was upset. At least before, she had control of her chosen, now though, that control was gone. She wasn’t used to it. 

Sabine looked up at her kwami and smiled. She stood up and grabbed a cookie from the jar. 

“You are a very powerful creature Tikki, but you need to learn to calm down and accept change as it comes. Yes rules are important, but, sometimes, they must be broken for the greater good.” Sabine explained as she offered the cookie to the kwami. 

“It has been the same since my creation, for it to suddenly be so different, it’s difficult.” Tikki admitted. Sabine hummed as she sat back down. 

“I left my family in China, because I wanted a new life, I wanted to explore. I came to Paris alone. Everything was new, the language, the mannerisms. I was a foreigner lost at sea.” She began. Her eyes drifted to the wedding picture of her and Tom. 

“My husband and I met one day when I entered his parents bakery. He was funny and a total idiot. I hated him instantly. He constantly told puns and flirted with me. I didn’t really understand half the time due to language barrier, but after a few years of him never giving up and changing to a more visual and thoughtful way of flirting, I gave him a chance and we fell in love. His father hated me, I was not French. I was different, and in that time, different was bad.” Sabine whispered. Her eyes grew damp and she sat down. I was pregnant with Marinette when we got married. Tom’s father refused to be there, refused to see his own son or his future grandchild.” She looked up at the kwami. 

“But, years later, he began to change his ways. He comes around more, and he tries to be involved. What I am saying, Tikki, is that, though change is hard, it can be done.” Sabine stated, “and family, will always be there for family. That is the way things are supposed to be.”

Tikki said nothing as she rested on her nest. Change, family. She understood those terms, she accepted them as the very things needed in creation, but, to act upon them herself, was harder than she thought it would be. 


	24. Chapter 24

Marinette flinched as her stomach grumbled. She was starving, but she needed to pass this challenge. The miraculous box was just a few feet in front of her. It held the power of the world inside. She felt temptation, the weaker her body became the stronger the desire for power became. She understood the challenge, a strong mind and body were needed. A loud bang made her jump before a familiar booming voice had her standing and placing her ear to the door. 

“Give her back!” Tom demanded, his voice filled with anger as Chat stood at his side. Fu sat calmly at his table sipping his tea. 

“I’m afraid I can not do that, she is already in the middle of her training.” Fu replied. 

“This isn’t required, in this day and age, this is a crime.” Adrien snapped, he had spent a lot of time reading up on laws since his own freedom from abuse. 

“Things have changed since your  _ time _ , old man.” Tom added. 

“You are taking advantage of a young girl who's scared of losing her family to miraculous that have already hurt her once.” Adrien said. 

“You are using her fear to control her and we won’t allow it.” Tom finished as he moved forward. Chat Noir walked to the room Marinette sat in. She moved away from the door just as it opened. She wanted to be angry, to yell at him, but her stomach growled and just seeing and finally hearing another human had her in tears as she raced to hug him. 

Chat hugged her back, strong arms protective around her as he purred. Marinette cried harder, not flinching away when his tail wrapped around her leg. 

“If she leaves, then she will have her memory wiped.” Fu warned, “the same with Crimson Lady and Chat Noir. No one must know of the miraculous.” Fu explained. Chat hissed, grabbing his baton. This man would not come near his princess. Tom moved between Fu and his children. 

“Are you insane? You will not mess with my family's brains!” He growled. Fu walked past him and entered the room with the box. Marinette still clung to Chat, her eyes following the master. 

“I am afraid the choice is not mine to make,” Fu explained as he took a miraculous. Marinette went wide eyed at the watch, her head shaking. 

“Fu, enough now.” Crimson Lady’s voice drew their attention as all heads looked at her. 

“You are allowing fear to control you as well. Just as it controlled you during the Second World War.” Crimson said. “It’s time to move on, give me the box. An adult should take control, not a child. We see where that leads us.” Her eyes were hard and her tone disapproving. She was in full mother mode. 

“You don’t understand,” he whispered as Crimson walked forward. 

“I do, believe me. And, I’m sorry you had to endure this alone for so long. But now, please make the right choice. You are only hurting these children.” She said calmly, kneeling before the aging master. Her transformation fell as Tikki rested on her shoulder. 

“You know I am right Fu, do right by these kids. Your mistake is corrected now.” Sabine smiled. Chat and Tom were still glaring, protecting Marinette with their bodies. Fu hesitated, looking between Wayzz and Tikki.

“She is a very wise Master,” Tikki spoke gently. 

“The choice is yours, just as it has always been.” Wayzz said. All eyes were on the old man, wincing when he took a step back and eyed the miraculous in his hand. 

“Please master, you said it yourself, I mastered the isolation part, I didn’t act on my primal desires. You can trust us!” Marinette said, trying to calm her master from doing anything rash. She couldn’t handle another villain, another battle. Fu closed his eyes, taking a seat. 

“Leave, I must think,” he ordered, waiting for them to obey. Chat pulled Marinette towards the door, but the moment she took a step, her body’s weakened state took over and she fell. He lifted her in his arms before sending a final glare to Fu. 

“How about Pizza for dinner?” Tom asked, leading his family to the car he drove there in. 

“Can Mari eat that?” Adrien asked, only to be silenced by said girl. 

“Food,” she called making Sabine smile. 

“She can eat, she wasn’t starved for too long, so she can handle it.” Sabine told them as Tom drove downtown. Adrien purred as he nuzzled against her. The family enjoyed a nice dinner, Adrien ignoring the glares and quiet whispers as he ate, unfortunately, Marinette and Tom couldn’t. Tom was already on a tirade and Marinette was hungry and angry. Sabine made the choice to finish dinner at home, both dragging the food and their partners from the establishment.

“I swear, this is why we don’t go out more.” Sabine ranted as Adrien helped Marinette into the car. “You and Marinette are so stubborn and hard headed, you both act without thinking. I adore your passion to protect your loved ones,  _ but,  _ did we  _ not _ just learn how bad those kinds of decisions are?” Sabine glared as they drove towards the bakery. 

“To be frank Sabine, they started it.” Tom said as his wife glared. 

“And  _ who,  _ are  _ they?” _ Sabine seethed before Marinette gasped. Ahead of them, the bakery was in flames...


	25. Chapter 25

Their home was in ashes, smouldering before them in a glowing pile. Adrien couldn’t stop the tears as he watched his second home disappear. Marinette shook in his arms, unable to even look at the rubble before them. 

“Come on kids, we shouldn’t stay here.” Tom whispered as he led his family back to the car yet again. Adrien felt sick as he slid into his seat. Was this his fault? Had the city decided to take their revenge for what his father had done to them? Did his new family have to pay for those crimes as well?

“Now, no need for tears, we are safe. A house is a building, it can be replaced, but  _ we  _ are a  _ family.  _ We are safe and we will get through this as a family.” Sabine said, taking charge. 

“But, our memories, our things!” Marinette whimpered. 

“Some things can be replaced, Marinette, and memories are not so easily forgotten.” Sabine reminded the occupants of the car. “The fire brigades will investigate, and until then, we will do our own part to rebuild and survive.”

Adrien growled, his hands balling to fist in his lap. Of course he would never be free. His father was a criminal and by association, Paris deemed him one as well. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, voicing what he was sure they were thinking. It was because of him, that their home was burned. 

“Adrien Dupain-Cheng Agreste, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Sabine snarled, turning in her seat to glare at him. Her finger waved as she lectured him about belonging in a loving family. Adrien felt the tears fall faster as his whole body shook from the new wave of emotion. 

_ Family.  _

They arrived at a hotel, entering only to be turned away with a glare at Adrien. It took the poor blond his own whimper before the three Dupain-Cheng’s followed him back to the car. 

“Try the hotel of Paris, Chloe may give us a room.” Marinette whispered, she now sat right beside Adrien, leaning against him exhausted. Sabine nodded as Tom drove on. They jumped when eggs smashed against their car at a stop light. 

Adrien sank deeper into his seat. This is why he didn’t go out or leave as Adrien. Chat was safer, he could escape to the roofs and shadows. Places Adrien couldn’t reach. 

Chloe was happy to see Adrien once they entered her family hotel. But it took loads of convincing for them to get a room. It seemed Adrien was a risk even by those who still called him a hero. 

“I saved the city, people saw me fight alongside Crimson Lady, they saw me unmasked.” Adrien whimpered to the small room. Marinette and Sabine let him pace and cry. Plagg resting in Marinette’s palms. 

“It’s all my fault, I get it, I’m the scapegoat, that’s fine. But, you don’t deserve this, your family doesn’t deserve to be homeless.” Adrien finished, collapsing in the bed. Handing Plagg to her mother, Marinette sat beside her alley cat. 

“You truly are my stray kitty,” she said letting her fingers play with a lock of golden hair. “ _ We  _ took you in, we  _ love  _ you. Family sticks together, Adrien.  _ You  _ are part of  _ this family.  _ You deserve the same thing we deserve. You got that kitty?” Marinette said. Adrien said nothing as Marinette laid on top of him. 

“I love you Adrien,” she whispered, kissing just above his ear. “We all do.”

Sabine nodded her head as Tom sat down on the bed he would share with his wife. 

“You kids behave now,” he ordered before turning out the light. Adrien felt strange as Marinette cuddled against him. She loved him, he was part of this family of bakers. Huddled in this hotel room, homeless, all because of him, and they still  _ loved him! _

“Goodnight maman, papa,” he whispered, crying new tears when they repeated a ‘goodnight son’ to him. 


	26. Chapter 26

Marinette focused on the world outside. How routine their lives were. She found herself jealous of them. Here she was trapped in one room with her family, dealing with magic, did Paris even care? 

Was Adrien bigger news as a scandal then how his life was actually affected? How  _ her  _ life was affected. She glared at the kwami across the room. It was their fault all of this happened. Their fault she was now homeless. She stood up, her anger boiling as she turned towards the door. Sabine and Tom were out discussing the home, but Adrien was on the bed surfing the channels. He looked over. 

“Marinette?” He called. Marinette smiled as best she could, moving to the center of the room. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, caressing his face. “Find me again, maybe next time, we won’t have to work so hard.” It was cryptic, but Adrien has an idea what she was about to do. 

“Please, don’t make me lose the last thing I have,” he begged, holding her hand. Marinette kissed his palm, her heart clenching. Adrien watched her pull away, her eyes filling with tears.

“If this works, you will never have to lose anything.” She replied. Adrien frowned, if this never happened, he would lose her, he would lose freedom. 

“Plagg, claws out,” 

  
  


<<<<<<<<<

Marinette didn’t make it far from the hotel when Chat Noir lifted her in his arms and took them to the roofs. 

“I lose my freedom, I lose my family,  _ I lose you.”  _ He said putting her down, “I can’t go back, magic won’t fix how messed up my life was. Yes, it’s fucked yo now, but do you know what is keeping me sane?” He asked her. Marinette shook her head. What could possibly be good in this situation? 

Adrien cupped her face in his clawed hands, his face coming inches from her own. 

“You Marinette, you and your family. I wanted, I’m loved. I have a family.” He told her, “you do this, and all that goes away. Before the miraculous, I was alone in a mansion and ignored except when people wanted something from me. Are you going to take that freedom?” He asked her. Marinette looked down. Adrien smiled as he brushed away her tears. 

“I won’t deny that this situation is bad, that I wish it hadn’t happened. But, I’m used to looking at the bright side.” He told her. “Now, shall we go back to the hotel?” He asked her. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, before her eyes widened. Chat looked behind his shoulder and froze. He didn’t smell another person, how had this one snuck up on them. 

“By order of the guardian, you Chat Noir, are to give up your miraculous.” The Fox ordered. Chat pushed Marinette behind him, his baton at the ready. 

“Where is the real you?” He asked, his ears at attention and he looked around. The Fox kept her hand extended. 

“The ladybug earrings are already returned, all that remains is yours, now, hand them over.” She demanded again. 

“How did you get the earrings?” Marinette asked. Chat growled as the foxes eyes looked at Marinette. She stepped closer, Chat spinning his baton and hissing a warning. 

“Punishment is due,” The Fox said as two more people approached. Chat smelt them this time. Fu, and a scent he hadn’t smelled in a long time. 

“Mom,” he whispered, turning to the blond fox. No miraculous could hide that scent. Fu moved towards Marinette. 

“While the illusion has him,” the old man said. The real fox was beside him, her auburn hair in a high ponytail. Marinette looked confused at Fu before the man offered her a drink. 

“I’ve already taken care of your father, you are the only one left.” He said before the fox walked over to  _ help  _ her drink it. 

“Volpina, take his miraculous.” Fu ordered. Marinette opened her mouth to call out to Adrien, but she felt dizzy, passing out soon after...


	27. Chapter 27

Adrien kept his tears hidden as Marinette went about her day. Her memory, and Tom’s memory, were gone of the past few months. Sabine has tried to find Fu and his new hero, but with their miraculous gone, it seemed Fu had disappeared. 

“He couldn’t have taken  _ all  _ of Paris’s memories?” He hissed, fingers tapping the counter. Sabine shrugged as Marinette walked over and ruffled Adrien’s hair. 

“I’m going to the fabric store, wanna come Adrien?” She asked. Sabine beamed, clapping her hands together. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, right Tom?” Sabine said. Tom looked over from the game he was playing. 

“Yes dear, very good.” He agreed, eyeing his daughter and the boy. Adrien tried to ignore the look. They knew his current predicament, how his father was evil. Nothing more than that though. Neither knew his love for Marinette.

The two left the house, Adrien keeping his head down as they made their way downtown. 

“So, you were Chat Noir?” It was the first time she had spoken about it. Adrien looked down blushing. 

“Was it fun? Before...” she trailed off, a small blush of her own forming. Adrien chuckled, ignoring the looks from the trains occupants. 

“I gained a family, so yes, it was worth it. I like it.” He replied. They were silent the rest of the way, Adrien looking at his feet. Surely nothing more could go wrong, right? 

Adrien was the holder of bad luck.

“Go away,” a man ordered, standing before Adrien, a few men stood behind him. 

“I don’t want problems, I’m just escorting her to the fabric shop.” Adrien explained. Marinette watched from the side, her eyes narrowed in anger and annoyance. He recognized the look from Sabine. 

“This is our stop,” Adrien said, reaching for Marinette, only to be stopped. His eyes widened in slight fear. He didn’t have a weapon or powers, could he protect Marinette?

“Let him go,” she ordered, standing with her hands on her hips. Adrien felt his anger grow as one of the men yanked her arm. 

“Don’t touch her!” He snarled stepping forward. Marinette looked up at him in fear as she struggled to escape the older man’s hold. 

“Why should we listen to you?” The man asked. 

“The son of Hawkmoth should be in jail, not with some exotic chinc.” Another chucked, the slur falling easily from his lips as he pressed himself behind Marinette making her tear up. Adrien saw red.

His body acted on instinct, grabbing the first man and pushing him against the seats of the train. He turned his attention to the man holding Marinette from behind. 

She gasped, Adrien’s eyes seemed to glow and his appearance seemed feral as he slowly approached the man. 

“I said,  _ let her go.”  _ Adrien snarled. She blinked, and Adrien was against her, one hand holding her head to his chest, the other wrapped around the other man’s neck, squeezing. 

“You want a bad guy, I’ll give you one.” Adrien smirked as the man turned pale as air left his body. 

“Adrien, please,” Marinette whispered, her body shaking as tears fell from her eyes. “This isn’t you.” She cried holding him. Adrien released the man, slowly curling against his princess. He was protective, glaring at everyone who watched in horror. Their cell phones recording the whole ordeal. 

“W-we have to go.” Marinette whispered, still stunned at what had just happened. Adrien breathed heavily against her as they exited the train. They were only a few blocks from the house. She led him up the stairs to the exit, only to find the Agreste mansion standing before them, police tape still crisscrossed along the gate and doors. 

“Shit,” she cursed. 


	28. Chapter 28

Adrien didn’t move, his eyes on the former home. It looked different, windows broken and parts of the walls tagged with graffiti. 

“We should go,” Marinette said, she was eager to return home, to get away from what had happened on the train, and what they saw now. She grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away. 

“Adrien,” Marinette called, her voice holding a mild alarm. She glanced around in fear, was he alright? Had the sight of his former home done something?

“Go home,” Adrien suddenly ordered, his voice low and dangerous. Marinette dropped her arm, stunned at his tone. 

“Adrien?” She asked. He said nothing, his eyes on one of the windows. She followed his gaze, narrowing her eyes trying to see what he possibly saw. 

“I said go home,” he repeated, this time, his voice sounded urgent. Annoyed, she stepped in front of him. 

“Adrien, what is going on!” Marinette demanded. Adrien didn’t have time to answer as a figure exited the house. 

“How nice, come to destroy more of your parents name?” The teen snarled. Marinette blinked as she looked between Adrien, and Adrien. 

“Felix,” Adrien greeted through his teeth. Felix looked between his cousin and Marinette, annoyance unconcealed on his face. 

“You hate him too, despite him being one of the hero’s?” Marinette asked, wrapping her arm around Adrien’s arm. Adrien said nothing, his eyes focused on the ring on his cousin's finger. 

“What I see Adrien as, does not concern you.” Felix snapped. 


	29. Chapter 29

Sabine gently pushed back Adrien’s bangs. Sweat covered his brow as his fever rose. 

“Will he be alright?” Tom asked quietly. He had carried Marinette to her own room, the poor girl having worried herself to sleep. 

“He will be once this fever breaks. I don’t know what that fox did to him, but it made him sick.” Sabine worried. Tom eyed his wife’s empty earlobes. The miraculous were no more, both them and Fu had gone missing, leaving Paris with only the memories and problems of the jewels. 

“He was protecting Marinette, I can’t be mad at him for that, but, I can be angry at him for being there in the first place.” Sabine said. She hadn’t slept since Adrien had gotten sick. That was a week ago. Fu would pay when she found him, if she ever found him. For now, he was gone, and as long as he stayed away from her family, then she was fine. He had done enough damage. 

“Is Marinette still blaming herself?” Sabine asked quietly, placing a damp cloth on his forehead. Tom nodded, he had been in charge of helping their daughter. 

“Get some sleep Sabine, you need too rest.” He whispered to his wife. Sabine shook her head. She was gone when the illusion happened, she was unable to help when Fu took his miraculous, she was lucky Fu had agreed to leave them alone at all when he had approached her with her two kids in the foxes arms. Marinette struggling in tears, Adrien unconscious. 

“Can you ask room service for more tea?” Sabine asked. Tom nodded, leaving the small area. Sabine looked down at Adrien and smiled. 

“My precious boy, you must be so scared, trapped in your own head.” She whispered softly. “Don’t worry though, I’m here, I will protect you.” Sabine smiled kissing the top of his head. 

——-//-/———

Adrien swallowed as another figure came up behind his cousin. 

“Who are you?” Emilie asked, confusion on her face and in her voice. Adrien felt his tears fall as he stepped back. Forgotten, by his own mother. He felt Marinette move around him. He felt hot. Was the Earth burning? Was he burning? He deserved to be. 

“Mom,” Adrien called, hoping for a little recognition from her. “Mom!”

——————

Sabine held him, cooing softly as Adrien screamed and cried in her arms, begging for his mother as she sang a lullaby she had once sung to Marinette. Her body rocked back and forth, cradling her adopted son close to her chest as her heartbeat drummed in his ear. She was aware of both Tom and Marinette hiding behind her, drawn awake by his screaming. They were worried, but she had it under control. 

Adrien would wake, he would be upset. Protesters had burned down the bakery, his fans had become his haters. Sabine hated to be the one to bring him from his fever induced nightmares, to the horrid truth of reality. 

“Make some warm tea, he will be awake soon,” Sabine ordered quietly as she gently soothed Adrien’s hair. Marinette ran off for the task as Tom carefully moved closer. 

“We will protect him, he is our son after all.” He beamed, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. Both looked down as Adrien struggled from his nightmare. 

“What do you think he dreamed about?” Tom asked. Sabine shook her head with a frown. She didn’t want to know, his screams had broken her. Those tears he shed, he hadn’t even cried when his father was revealed to be the enemy. Fu’s new hero had hurt him. 

“My poor boy,” Sabine whispered as Marinette walked up beside her. Adrien began to stir at the smell of the drink. 

“Adrien?” Marinette called, her voice gentle as she tried to coax Adrien more awake. Sabine petted his hair as Tom carried him back to his bed. 

“Protect him Marinette,” Sabine smiled at her daughter. His fever had finally broken, he would wake in the morning. 

“Will he be okay?” Marinette asked. Sabine thought for a moment, before nodding her head. 

“Maybe not, but, it’s our job as his family, to keep him safe.” Sabine smiled.

“And sadly, it’s us against Paris.” Tom sighed as he looked out the hotel window. Marinette looked down at Adrien before cuddling against her Chaton. 

“I’ll keep him safe,” she promised. 


	30. Chapter 30

Sabine woke to not Tom, but Adrien cuddled against her, behind the boy was Marinette, and on the other bed, Tom. She sat up, careful to not wake any of her family up. She checked on Adrien’s fever, satisfied when she felt it had gone. She covered up her kids before moving to the small attached kitchen to prepare breakfast. It was their last day in the hotel, Tom’s mother giving them her apartment to use since she traveled so much. 

She hummed, so far all they had to deal with now, was the hate for Adrien. But that too was easily dealt with. A family meeting would easily fix the problem. One she believed was very much needed. 

“Did I lose?” Adrien asked, walking quietly to stand beside Sabine. 

“Lose?” Sabine repeated. Adrien nodded his head, looking down at his feet. Sabine put the food on low before turning Adrien to face her and placing her hands on his shoulders. 

“Do you feel like you’ve lost something?” She asked gently. Adrien shuffled his feet. 

“What is going to happen? I lost you your home, I’ve been nothing but trouble. Maybe my father was right to sacrifice me in exchange for my mother.” He whimpered, “clearly, I’m just one mistake after the other.” Adrien cried. Sabine pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

“You are not a mistake. You protected my daughter, you protected Paris. And you found a family who loves you. I don’t think you’ve lost Adrien, to me, it seems like you’ve won.” Sabine smiles pulling away to look into his eyes. 

They were wet with tears, but a small smile graced his lips. 

“It’s okay to cry Adrien, but, I want you to look at that bedroom and see just how worried we all were for you.” Sabine instructed. Adrien did as told, seeing Tom and Marinette asleep on the beds. 

“We were worried when you got sick. Yes, bad and terrible things have happened, but all of that can be fixed. We are safe, our small family is safe.” Sabine hugged him from behind. 

“You, my son, are safe and  _ home. _ ” She whispered into his ear. 

Home. Adrien smiled at the word as he relaxed into the hug. How long had it been since he had felt a home? Sadly, even when his mother was alive, he had started to not feel at home. 

  
  


——————

“Adrien I swear, one more word, and I toss you off this roof.” Marinette warned as she tried to focus on her drawing and not the half naked teen beside her. Three years since the fall of Hawkmoth, Adrien Agreste Dupain-Cheng was still an alley cat. Her peace lasted maybe a moment, before Adrien leaned in. She felt him smile. 

“ _ Meow,”  _ he purred. Her book and pencils went flying, his screams filled the air as Marinette lunged at him. Inside the beach house, Tom and Sabine exchanged smiles. Their vacation was well overdue, but the new bakery was doing well and the hired hands were doing fine. The family needed this small retreat. 

“Should we be worried about that?” Tom asked as Adrien’s pleas were heard. 

“No,” Sabine replied as she sipped her tea. Tom nodded, waiting until more screams came before walking outside. Marinette was holding Adrien by his ankles from a tree branch. 

“Cats stuck in the tree,” she said calmly. Her eyes like fire as she easily got down and back to her sketchbook. Tom looked back over to Adrien, the blond clinging to the branch as the older man approached. 

“Well son, what have we learned today?” Tom asked with a semi stern look. 

“Meow?” Adrien whimpered weakly as Tom laughed and shook his head. 

“Ah young love,” he said returning back to the house. 

“How are they?” Sabine asked. Tom sat down and chuckled. 

“She chased a cat up a tree for annoying her.” Tom explained.

“Did he learn anything?” Sabine asked.

“Nope,” Tom beamed. Sabine joined her husbands laughter as another fresh round of cat calls and screams filled the air. 


End file.
